A Painful decision
by Senya Higurashi
Summary: What if Kim was manipulated into the letter to Tommy find out what happens when someone that trains with Kim has become obsessed with her AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again folks well here is the start to my new story this was gonna be a one-shot but as i started writing it i could not stop and it turned out bigger so there will be more chapters to it and yes while it is another letter story this one has a very surprising twist to it. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter let me know what you think good or bad.**

**Disclaimer I do not own power ranger Saban entertainment does. **

June 15 1996 Gunther Schmidt Training facility Miami Florida.

It was midafternoon Kimberly had been practicing all day as the Pan Global games were less than 3 weeks away, as she was doing her parallel bars routine she kept missing the lower bar or messing up her dismount and coach Schmidt was getting annoyed with it.

"_Kimberly you need to focus these are simple exercises you are doing why do you keep messing up." _The Coach asked her with an angry scowl on his face.

"_I'm sorry coach I will do better it's just I have a lot on my mind right now."_ Kim said to her coach with a dejected look on her face.

Coach Schmidt was getting aggravated with the excuses and was tired of the fact that things happening back in Angel Grove was messing with one of his gymnasts not performing to her fullest.

"_Kimberly you need to focus on what is in front of you not what is happening on the other side of the country."_ The coach stated.

As the coach was disciplining Kim another one of the gymnast's looked over at what was going on, his name was Jim Torres he was the pride of coach Schmidt's male team and one of the best, he was also extremely attracted to Kim, when the coach had finished his tirade on Kim Jim decide to assist his coach and walked over.

"_Kim don't worry about the coach's rant he is just worried about the games, he is right though you have been distracted for the last two days are you ok?"_ said Jenna one of Kim's friends at the gym and her roommate in the dorms.

"_Yea I am it's just I'm worried about things back home is all."_ Kim said as Jim stayed back a little to listen in.

"_Is it Tommy sweetie is everything all right with you two back home?"_ Jenna asked her.

Kim just looked up with a little bit of sadness in her face. "_Yea it's just we have not talked much in the last few days I know I shouldn't worry he is busy with finals and all, it's just we talk almost every other night and now all this week we have only talked once."_ Kim said sadly.

"_It's alright honey like you said I'm sure that he is just busy I have heard you 2 on the phone at night and I know he would not just ignore you for no reason like this I'm sure everything will be fine."_ Jenna said putting her arm around her friend trying to comfort her.

"_JENNA GET OVER HERE!"_ Coach Schmidt screamed across the gym to her as it was her turn to practice the balance beam and the coach was not going to hold up for anything.

"_Sorry Kim but the General needs me he he."_ Jenna said with a giggle at the nick name her and Kim gave him for his strict military like way of training.

"_It's ok Jenna I'm just gonna go hit the showers and trying to relax I will be ok."_ Kim said with a half-smile on her face.

"_Ok Kim if you need anything let me know ok."_ Jenna said and then headed over to the coach as he screamed for her again.

With that Kim started heading for the locker room the coach had told her to take the rest of the day off to let her get her priorities straight, as she was about to enter the locker rooms Jim had walked over to her.

"_Hey Kim everything ok."_ Jim asked.

"_Huh oh yea I'm just a little tired is all."_ Kim said to him they had become friends while she was there but she was not as close to him as she was to her male friends back home.

"_Hey listen I have finished for the day I was wondering if after you are done in the showers if you would like to go out and get something to eat you know you get your mind off things."_ Jim asked.

"_I would love to Jim but I think I am just gonna go back to my dorm and just relax I'm sorry another time maybe."_ Kim said to him.

Jim not really liking the answer he had wanted Kim for a while but she only wanted to be friends as she put it, but he was not satisfied with that answer he would get her one way or the other and he had just the idea on how to do it.

"_That's ok Kim sure another time that would be great."_ Jim said.

"_Ok great listen I got to go so I can grab a shower and head back to my dorm."_ Kim said.

Jim nodded his head and turned to walk away thinking in the back of his mind of the little plan to get what is his as he put it.

Kim took her shower and headed back up to her room to try and again call Tommy since it was Saturday he should be home right now at least she hoped he would be and not in another battle against the machine empire.

"_Hello Oliver residence." _Said the older sounding woman on the other side of the phone.

"_Hi Mrs. Oliver its Kim was wondering if tommy was home." _ Kim said.

"_Yes he is dear hold on one second."_ Mrs. Oliver said as she went over to bring the phone to Tommy.

"_Hey beautiful how's things going."_ Tommy stated.

Kim just melted into the phone when she heard her boyfriend's nickname for her. "_Hey Tommy they are going ok although I have been distracted lately cause I have been worried about you guys back home is all."_ Kim said.

"_Kim you don't need to worry about us back here we are all ok and I'm sorry I have not called more I really am but you need to focus on your dream right now."_ Tommy said.

"_I know Tommy but I just do I'm sorry for disappointing you."_ Kim said sadly into the phone.

"_Kim I could never be disappointed in you I am proud of you no matter what, do you know why?" _Tommy asked.

"_Why is that Tommy?"_ Kim said playfully.

"_Cause you mean the world to me as does your happiness and because I love you that's why."_ Tommy said.

This had caught Kim by surprise she expected the first statement but not the 3 words that followed it even though she felt the same about him she had not expected him to say it to her , she was surprised but very happy.

"_Tommy I love you too you know."_ Kim said to him.

"_I know you do beautiful I know you do."_ Tommy said as all of a sudden his communicator went off. "_Oh crap sorry Kim gotta go I love you."_ Tommy said.

"_I love you too now go save the world and Tommy thanks for cheering me up."_ Kim said into the phone.

"_Anytime Kim talk to you later."_ Tommy said then hung up the phone.

Kim hung up the phone and laid back in her bed with a big smile on her face that had really helped her bad day she was just lying there drifting off to sleep dreaming about her white knight, she was completely unaware of the fact Jim had been standing outside her door hearing her conversation and was not happy in the least bit.

After about ten minutes Jim knocked on Kim's door waking her up from her little nap, she groggily got out her bed and answered the door, she looked up and saw to her surprise that it was Jim.

"_Jim what are you doing here?"_ Kim asked him.

Jim stood there for a moment taking in the view there was Kim the object of his desire standing there in a t shirt that just covered her thighs. "_Coach sent me up to get you he says he needs to see you right now."_ Jim said.

"_Um ok did he say why?"_ Kim asked.

"_All I know is it something to do with the way you have been performing and that you are to get down there now."_ Jim stated.

Kim was surprised by the news but nodded to him and closed her door to change, she walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans and a bra and put them on and went back out into the hallway to head to coach Schmidt's office.

She arrived and knocked on his door. "_Come in."_ He said.

Kim opened the door and walked in after closing it Jim just smiled. "_**Finally with this news she will get rid of that Tommy and she will be ripe for the picking and she will be mine.**_" Jim thought.

In the office Kim looked at her coach and was very nervous. "_You wanted to see me coach?"_ She asked.

"_Yes Kim I did after careful thinking I have 2 options to present to you."_ Coach Schmidt stated to here with a stern look on his face.

"_Ok." _Was all that Kim said.

"_Well you have been distracted Kim and some people have told me why and I do not like the reason, so you have 2 options you can forgot about your life back in Angel grove and break off contact with the people there or you can pack up and leave to go back."_ The coach stated to Kim's horror.

"_But coach everything is ok now I can do better now I'm sorry I got a little distracted coach please this is my dream but I also can't just walk away from my friends back home either they mean the world to me." _Kim pleaded with her coach.

"_No Kim they are just obstacles in your way to great success you need to be rid of them in order to succeed they are the reason you are performing poorly and I will not have that here in my school I train champions not people who cling to their childhood."_ The Coach argued to her.

Kim just looked at him with shock and sadness she wanted to achieve her dream but not at the cost of completely walking out of her friends lives essipeclly Tommy they finally confessed there true feelings to each other she was not about to lose him.

"_Kim you are distracted because you are still in contact with them and cannot leave them behind as you move forward and become something great unlike them they will finish school get a job and that's it you will be world famous, but if you cannot cut your ties I will have no choice but to expel you from my school and send you back there."_ The coach stated to her.

"_Coach please I promise they will not be a distraction anymore but I cannot cut them out of my life."_ Kim pleased.

"_No they are nothing now they will be nothing but if you make the right choice you will be something great you will be better than they ever could be so what is your decision."_ The coach asked her.

Kim upon hearing the insults he said about her friends back home was livid to say the least. "_No coach you are wrong they are already something great something you will never understand and if that is how you feel about my friends they are what drive me to be better than I was they are the ones who give me hope they give me love and they give the passion to perform."_ Kim yelled at him.

"_I will start packing I would rather walk out of here with my dignity and be with my friends than to be as stuck up as you I quit then coach that is my choice."_ Kim screamed at him.

"_Very well Kimberly I will arrange your transportation back to California it will take a few days you have till then to finish packing."_ Coach Schmidt said.

"_Fine."_ Kim spat at him as she turned to walk when the coach spoke up again.

"_I hope you realize what you are throwing away Kim you will never get a chance like this again I promise you that."_ The coach stated hoping to change her mind.

"_What I am walking away from is not worth throwing my friends and those I love away coach have a good day."_ Kim said as she walked out of the door of his office to head to her dorm to pack.

Jenna looking over at her best friend having heard Kim yelling went to walk over to here and make sure she is alright when Coach Schmidt intercepts her. "_Now Jenna you still have practice to finish you go back to your dorm when you are finished."_ The coach spat at her.

"_Ok Coach."_ Jenna said sadly as she watched Kim head to the dorms. "_**I guess Kim will have to wait till I am done damn dickhead of a coach treating her like that.**_" Jenna thought to herself as she went back to her practice routine.

Jim having heard her decision was not happy at all he had hoped her desire for her dream would win out and she would choose to stay but now she was gonna go back to those loser who would never amount to anything like him he thought.

Thinking quickly Jim ran over to Kim. "_Hey Kim everything ok I heard you and the coach yelling?" _Jim asked her knowing full well what had happened.

"_The coach told me to choose my friends or the pan global."_ Kim said to him.

"_What did you choose?"_ Jim asked trying to act concerned.

"_I chose my friends I am going back home to Angel Grove."_ Kim said.

"_What are you crazy you're going to throw all this away for a few people?"_ Jim said knowing not to insult them to much as it will drive her away.

"_No Jim my friends and Tommy mean the world to me to hurt them by pushing them out of my life is not who I am it would devastate me if I lost them forever for a pipe dream I had as a little girl."_ Kim ranted.

Jim thinking quickly remembering all those conversations she had with Jenna about how her friend's approval means everything to her and that she could not give up because she was afraid they would think less of her if she did figures out the perfect way to break her.

"_But Kim what will they think of you if you just quit and ran home just because things got a little rough and you had to make a tough choice, what do you think they would think of you then you know if they are the kind of friends you say they are then they will understand the sacrifices that need to be made to make your dream come true."_ Jim said.

Kim just stood there letting what Jim said sink in and a slight fear crept into her as she thought about it and in her current mood she was vulnerable and Jim knew this was the right time to strike.

"_Listen Kim I know it sounds cold to cut them out like this for your dream but you once said that they told you that they did not want to hold you back from achieving your dream."_ Jim said as Kim looked at him with sadness.

"_But Jim I can't just cut them out I can't they are my family."_ Kim said as tears crept into her eyes.

"_Yes you can Kim I had to make this decision once and I chose my dream and they were ok with it listen Kim I will help you through all of it I will be here for you so that you can achieve this dream and when you do you will be happy that you made the right choice in the end, trust me staying here is the best thing for you."_ Jim stated.

Kim just looked at him confused at what she should do remembering that Tommy and all of them said they did not want to be the reason to hold her back.

"_I don't know Jim this is a lot to take in right now I really don't know what I should do right now."_ Kim said as she dried her eyes and tried to regain her composure.

"_You should do what you think is right but I know this if you walk away you will regret it forever and be trapped in a life where your biggest dream was washed down the drain because you worried about people that you even said did not want to be the reason to hold you back."_ Jim stated.

"_Yea but what Tommy I can't just leave him he means everything to me."_ Kim said.

"_Kim think of it this way he said he did not want to hold you back but if think about it you are holding him back from being happy being all the way on the other side of the country and he is unable to achieve happiness being tied down to this and neither can you."_ Jim said to her.

"_What do you mean?"_ Kim asked him.

"_I mean you have to let go of him just like he needs to let go of you so that you both can have happiness trust me Kim it will be for the best and I will be here for you to help you along the way."_ Jim said with his hand on her shoulder.

Kim thought long and hard and finally came to a decision. "_You are right Jim Tommy said he did not want to hold me back and I am holding him back by staying attached to them I will go tell coach that I will stay I just hope they can all understand me for this."_ Kim said.

"_I know they will and when you achieve your dream they will be proud of you for being strong and making the right sacrifice for your dreams." _ Jim said.

Kim nodded and walked back over to her coach to tell him she changed her mind, afterwards she had gone back to her dorm to figure out how to tell them all.

Then she relied what she has to do and picked up a pad of paper and started to write a letter to Tommy, after she was done she had went and mailed it after getting back to her dorm it finally sunk in to her what she had done and she broke down into tears she had just not only cut out her friends from her life she had just broken Tommy's heart, the man who not early had confessed that he loved her and now she broke his heart it hurt her.

She started crying and could not stop she had cried herself to sleep.

As Jim sat outside of his dorm he watched as Kim mailed the letter. "_Finally now you will be mine after all I have been through I will have the one girl I want Kim and you know deep down you belong with me." _Jim said to himself as he started to smile.

**Well here is the end of the first chapter please remember all reviews are welcome here although i would like your opinion on the character Jim i created for this story. i look forward to your reviews catch ya on the flip side**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the kind reviews well here is chapter 2 i hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers in any way only Saban Entertaienment does.**

June 22 1996 Angel grove youth center.

It had been a week since Kim had sent the letter to Tommy and everyone was still reeling from the effects somewhat but kept it mostly hidden from those outside there circle of friends.

Although the group had at least something to be happy about 2 days ago Jason had returned to take the gold ranger powers, but no one has told him about the letter from Kim yet, but Jason felt that something was wrong with his best friend that he was not being told.

While they were sparring at the youth center Jason had decided to push Tommy for information.

"_Yo bro what's the deal man you seem really distracted is everything alright?"_ Jason asked him.

"_Yea Jase I just have a lot on my mind that is all with finals and all."_ Tommy replied not wanting to let Jason know what is going on.

"_You know something Tommy you may make a great ranger leader but you make a horrible liar, now tell me what the deal is."_ Jason demanded from his friend.

"_I told you Jase there is nothing wrong alright so just drop it."_ Tommy yelled back at his friend getting aggravated.

"_Really you could have fooled me now I know something is wrong Tommy and you are like a brother to me and I want to help."_ Jason yelled back.

"_You would not understand bro."_ Tommy spat back.

"_Try me I have noticed your focus is off not just here but out in the field and that is so unlike you and the fact that the Pan global's are 13 days away, I figured you would be overly happy about that, but you are not you have not even booked a flight to the games is there something wrong with Kim?"_ Jason stated to him.

"_I'm sorry my focus has been off man and as for the games I'm not going, and as far as something wrong with Kim I have no idea but from what I can tell she is happy."_ Tommy said with sadness in his voice that Jason noticed right away.

"_What you mean you have no idea are you and Kim fighting?"_ Jason asked.

Tommy just looked at him with sadness in his eyes Jason had not seen since he lost his Green ranger powers. "_It's hard to explain Jase I will just show you."_ Tommy said as he went over to his bag.

He pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Jason telling him to read it, after Jason did his look went from confused sad to angry. "_Is this true are you serious she really did this to you?"_ Jason yelled.

Tommy just looked at him and explained there whole phone call the day before he received the letter then about the letter.

"_Wow man I'm so sorry did you at least try to call her?"_ Jason asked.

"_Yea but her number is disconnected and I tried to call the gym but was told that none of us are to call again."_ Tommy said.

"_Wait so not only you she cut everyone out including Billy, something is not right I have known Kim since we were 5 this is not like her at all."_ Jason said.

"_I talked to her coach and from what he said is that she felt we were holding her back and that she needed to move forward with her life now, and he said that if any of us called again or tried to contact her as her guardian he would file harassment charges on us."_ Tommy explained.

"_Wait he can't do that Kim is 18 now he can't make that call only she can."_ Jason stated

As the two were talking Billy had walked in. "_True Jason but I have checked the laws since Kim is still in school he still has that ability as her guardian."_ Billy explained.

"_But Billy you have known her almost as long as I have you know she is not like this you of all people know that she would not choose fame over us her friends she proved that when she quit the school dance team for you."_ Jason yelled.

"_I know Jason that is why I have a hard time believing it as well but we are stuck for now we have to wait till after the games to try again."_ Billy stated worried for not just his 2 friends here but also his "sister" in Florida.

"_You're right Billy I guess all we can do is wait man."_ Jason said as he threw a punch at a nearby heavy bag hitting hit so hard that he knocked it over as he walked out of the youth center extremely pissed off.

Tommy went to go after Jase to calm him down when Billy stopped him. "_Hey man let it go he needs to cool off, I know how he feels this is like a betrayal from Kim but I am sure there is a reason for this we just have to wait man." _Billy stated to Tommy.

"_I know man your right it just it hurts so much."_ Tommy said and for the first time since getting the letter he broke down into tears in front of his friends.

Angel Grove Park.

"_**Why Kim why would you change like this sis why would you cut us all out and why of all things would you hurt Tommy like this, especially after you told me all about your Christmas here, I just don't understand Kim.**_" Jason thought to himself as he walked around the park trying to make sense of everything that has happened.

Angel grove youth center.

Tommy sat at a table with Billy he was drinking a smoothie as he fiddled with a silver bracelet on his wrist.

It was a bracelet made out of silver with an engraving a pink crane on it, as he fiddled with it he remembered when Kim gave it to him.

_Flashback._

Kim and tommy were sitting in Tommy's living room Kim had come back home for Christmas and handed tommy a small box and asked him to open it.

"_What's this beautiful?"_ Tommy asked as he opened it.

"_I had it made for you to remember me by while I'm in Florida."_Kim cheerfully said to him as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Tommy opened the gift and looked at in side was a silver bracelet that had a Crane engraved on the top of it and had a message engraved on the other side. **Together forever in body and soul.**

Tommy just looked at it with a big smile on his face when Kim lifted her sleeve to show him a matching one on her wrist the only difference being that hers had a Falcon on it.

"_Wow beautiful thanks I will always wear it no matter what happens."_ He said as he leaned in to kiss her afterwards he pulled back he looked her in the eyes, and whispered. _"I Love You."_

_End Flashback_

Remembering that night just made him break down worse, Billy sat there comforting him when all of a sudden there communicators went off.

"_**Saved by the beep."**_Bill thought to himself as Tommy answered the call and went off to handle the issue.

Gunther Schmidt training center.

"_Come on Kim you have to pick up your times a bit."_ Coach Schmidt stated to his student.

Kim on hearing this tried to do her routine a little faster only to miss the top bar and fall as she got up she looked at her coach he had a disgusted look on her face. "_I'm sorry coach I will perform faster this time._" Kim said sadly.

"_No Kim I am sorry for yelling your technique is great you just need to speed it up a bit but other than that you are ready for the games go now rest we have less than 2 weeks before the games start and I do not need you all exhausted there."_ The coach stated as Kim smiled a bit.

She had grabbed her stuff and started to head back to her dorms, when she got to the hallway she saw Jim waiting there for her, he walked up to her.

"_Hey there cutie how did practice go?"_ Jim asked her placing a small kiss on her cheek.

Kim recoiled a bit from the kiss. "_It's ok I just have to pick my times up on the bars other than that Coach says I am ready."_ Kim stated as she fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist.

Jim on noticing that she still wore the bracelet that reminded her of Tommy and got a little aggravated.

"_Hey Kim how bout you go change and we go get something to eat to celebrate you making the final cut."_ Jim asked her.

"_Ok sounds good Jim I need to get out anyway I have been cooped up here all week."_ Kim said.

Jim happy that she agreed hugged her. "_Great meet back here in one hour then."_ He asked.

Kim still uncomfortable with his closeness just nodded and headed back to her room.

Jim headed to his all the while planning how the night would unfold, he smiled when he thought that this might be his chance to get what he wants.

Kim meanwhile was in her room was getting ready to head out when she thought of the letter again she looked down at her bracelet and ran her finger across the falcon engraving. "_I truly hope Tommy understands."_ Kim said to herself as she started crying a bit.

Kim and Jim had meet up and headed out to eat at a little restaurant not far from the training center.

"_So how are you feeling?"_ Jim asked her.

"_I have been better but I have buried myself in practice so as not to think about it too much, I just hope I did the right thing."_ Kim said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"_You did do the right thing Kim they will understand this is your big chance and they were only holding you back."_ Jim stated.

"_I know Jim but it still hurt."_ Kim said.

"_I will be here to help with the hurt Kim I can make it all better."_ Jim stated to her.

Kim just looked at him at this moment she was still hurting from breaking up with Tommy and cutting off her friends, she was scared of the upcoming games and most of all she was confused on what to do with herself now.

"_Thank you Jim."_ Kim said as Jim moved his hand over hers.

After they ate they started heading back to the dorms. "_Hey listen how would you like to come back to my dorm tonight you know just to talk you look like you need to."_ Jim asked.

"_I don't think that is a good idea Jim."_ Kim said.

"_Don't worry about it Kim you need someone and I want to help you."_ Jim stated.

Kim thinking about it thinking about how lonely she is and how scared she is since Jenna got kicked off the team and had gone home Kim was now alone in her dorm room. "_Alright thanks Jim." _Kim said.

Jim happy now as he took her hand and led her to his dorm room. "_You know Kim you don't have to be lonely anymore I can be here for you more than as a friend." _Jim stated deciding to make his move.

"_I don't think so Jim while you are a nice guy and a good looking man I am just not ready right now so soon after losing tommy."_ Kim confessed.

"_Nonsense Kim come on you have been a wreck all week you need someone to be close to and I am right here unlike your ex who is across the country probably already moving on from you." _Jim stated

"_Jim while I appreciate everything you have done I am just not ready."_ She started to say but was cut off by Jim pressing his lips to hers, as he tried to deepen the kiss Kim pushed him off her.

"_DAMNIT JIM I SAID I WAS NOT READY FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS AND I MEANT IT I STILL LOVE TOMMY FOR GOD SAKES."_ Kim screamed.

"_You could have fooled me with the way you always flirted with me you know you want me I just needed to make you feel it too."_ Jim yelled back.

"_I have never flirted with you Jim if you take me being friendly flirting then you have issue's I have never liked you like that ever and I said I still love Tommy and after the games are done I am gonna fix things between us."_ Kim yelled.

"_Do you really think he will forgive you and take you back after what you wrote him you really are stupid aren't you, face it Kim you will be with me after everything I have gone through everything I have done to make this happen I will be damned if you walk away from me!"_ Jim yelled at her.

"_I'm done with you Jim I should have never listened to you in the first place I am leaving and I am calling Tommy and explaining everything."_ Kim yelled as she got up to walk away.

As she walked away Jim grabbed her wrist and hit her across the face. "_The hell you are bitch I will have you one way or the other."_ He yelled as he picked her up and threw her on his bed.

She tried to get up but Jim hit her again and forced her down on the bed he grabbed the front of her dress and pulled it open, Kim tried to fight back but Jim held her down.

"_Kim really must you fight."_ Jim said as he grabbed her panties and tore them down her legs. "_You know you want this as much as I do."_ He stated as he laughed.

Kim kept trying to fight him not wanting to give in but after a while she grew tired from the struggle and the hitting that she just gave in.

"_That's a girl don't worry it won't hurt much."_ Jim sated as he smiled.

After Kim stopped struggling Jim proceed to have his way with her, as he continued to rape her telling her that she loved it Kim did nothing but cry.

When Jim was done he got up to get cleaned up he looked at Kim and smiled there she lay defeated and now his as he thought.

"_Why cry Kim what we just did was special we shared something intimate you are mine now do you really think Tommy will take you back now that you are soiled." _Jim stated.

Kim started to do her dress back feeling so ashamed of herself for giving like she did but what choice did she have she kept saying in her mind over and over again as she pulled her underwear back on, she had hoped to lose her virginity to Tommy but now that was taken away.

Kim just looked at her bracelet what was she to do now she was scared she had nowhere to go and she thought that if she tried to tell the coach he would toss her out with nowhere to go due to Jim being his pride and joy, she was stuck now stuck in a unending hell with no way out. "_I am so sorry Tommy please forgive me."_ Kim said to herself rubbing her fingers over the falcon design on her bracelet one last time.

"_Hey Kim don't worry I am here now you are mine now and no one else's just mine."_ Jim said.

Kim just nodded more out of fear than anything else she just got up and started to leave.

"_Where are you going?"_ Jim asked her.

"_Back to my dorm I need to be alone right now."_ Kim said.

Jim noticed the fear in her and he was happy he had broken her she was his. "_Alright then remember you are mine now, and though I may seem heartless I really do love you Kim it's just I had to resort to tough love to get you to see where you really belong."_ Jim said wrapping his arms around Kim.

Kim too frightened to fight just accepted it. "_Thank you."_ Was all she said as she looked up at him they both walked off to her dorm together Kim now reserved in the fact that she is trapped.

"_**I'm so sorry Tommy I was too weak, I just gave in please I hope you forgive me someday."**_ Kim thought as she walked into her dorm, she took one last look at Jim who then kissed her on the cheek she smiled a bit before closing the door.

She walked over to her bed and collapsed and started crying. "_Oh god what have I done." _Was all that she said as she cried herself to sleep blaming herself for what has happened.

**Well guys that is the end of chapter 2 please let me know what you think good or bad till next time catch ya on the flip side**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your kind reviews well here is the next chapter this story just gets longer and longer the more i go on with it also just to clear a few things up they are in the turbo era now Jason stayed on to be blue ranger for Rocky there is no Justin yet and also the Island incident it was Trini and Billy that got captured instead of Jase and Kim hence why Trini is home now well i hope you all like.**

**DisClaimer I do not own the Power rangers only Saban owns the Power rangers**

September 22 1996 Miami Florida 2:56 A.M. EST.

Kim was sitting in the apartment that she shared with her as she called him prison keeper, she was sitting in the living room as Jim slept away another boozed filled night.

It had been just over 2 months since the pan global's finished while she did compete she did not so as well as she had hoped when she left angel grove to train under coach Schmidt, she had won 2 silver and 1 bronze medal.

She had remembered that she was a wreck but tried her hardest hoping that Tommy and the others were watching her on TV, she sat there caressing the Silver falcon engraved bracelet on her wrist one of the few things that Jim had not taken from her and either hid or destroyed.

It was pretty much all she had left from home Jim had thrown away the white teddy bear that Tommy got her when she was in the hospital last, he had smashed her communicator watch not really knowing what it was.

Tonight he had gotten angry that she was still wearing the bracelet she had normally kept it hidden from him she had forgotten to remove before he got home tonight.

Of course tonight was not unlike most nights when he would go out after work with his friends and come home shit faced he would get angry at her for something and beat the hell out of her and have his way with her.

This time however Kim had enough of the torture tonight he had pushed the line he had brought one of his friends home and had offered her to him but she refused, this had angered Jim a lot he beat her relentlessly.

Kim had a black eye her ribs were sore as hell she was sure her wrist was sprained at least if not broken, but the worst part of it was when Jim's friend found out she refused to sleep with him he kicked her twice while she was on the ground.

Finally after a hour of the beatings they both passed out Kim thanking god that they were too drunk to continue, she had it all planed out she quietly packed her things what she had left anyway, she then walked over to Jim's pants and grabbed his wallet and removed all the cash from it and then did the same to his friend she knew it was wrong to take the money but if she had any hope of getting away she had no choice.

She quietly walked out the door of their 15'th floor apartment and made her way to the lobby of the complex and hailed a cab to take her to the grey hound station she knew if she flew he would have a way to track her, the bus was safer since they were not as strict as airline's were.

As she paid the driver and got out of the cab she counted the money she had. "_400 Dollars I hope that is enough to get home with."_ Kim said to herself as she walked up to the ticket counter.

"_May I help you?"_ The lady behind the counter asked her.

"_Yes I would like to get a one way ticket to Angel grove California."_ Kim asked.

"_Ok that will be $650.00."_ The woman answered.

Kim's face now flush with disappointment she did not have enough. "_How close will $300.00 get me?"_

"_You like hell sweetie I can get you to Denver for $250.00 that is the best I can do without losing my job."_ The clerk responded.

Kim knowing she had no other choice took the ticket and went to wait for the half hour before the bus boarded. "_**Tommy I am coming home handsome I just hope you will forgive me for being weak.**_" Kim thought to herself.

After a half hour she boarded the bus knowing she had a long way to go but hoping that once she got to Denver that she could find a cheaper mode of transportation the rest of the way.

Angel grove Community College 8:30 A.M.

It was early morning as the gang filed into the dining hall of their college to get some breakfast before their classes began for the day, Tommy and Jason were the last 2 to sit down he was looking a lot better than he had looked before the games, but was still missing Kim more than anything.

"_So you guys think we can go a day without Divatox attacking us at all?"_ Jason asked his friends as they started laughing.

"_I sure hope so it will give me time to tweak your zords a bit without distraction." _Billy said as everyone laughed leave it to Billy to use his spare time to work on the Turbo Zords.

"_Come Billy it's a beautiful day out no need to be stuck in the Zords bay all day."_ Trini stated to her best friend.

"_Well I don't know about the rest of you guys but me Jase and Adam are trying out for the Martial arts Tournament they are having in 1 week in Las Vegas."_ Tommy said smiling.

"_I really hope you guys make it I just wish I could be there to help you guys out more."_ Rocky said.

"_You do a great job as our manager Rocko." _Adam said.

"_Yea true I just wish I could fight but the doctors stated it was gonna at least be another 3 months before I fully heal."_ Rocky said to his friends.

"_Hey no worries man you will do great managing us and beside you get more time to enjoy the all you can eat buffet's there."_ Jason said to him as Rocky's eyes lit up at the mention of endless supply of food.

Adam noticing his friend's reaction just laughed. "_You know Rocko I don't what it is with you and eating all the time."_ Adam said between laughs.

"_Hey I'm a growing boy."_ Rocky said with a large smile.

"_You keep eating like that and the only that will be growing will be your gut."_ Jason said laughing.

Rocky gave Jason a dirty look, they had finished eating breakfast and headed to their classes today would be an easy day they all had two classes each.

Later that afternoon Jason, Tommy, and Adam had tried out and made the cut for the Tournament.

"_All right all you can buffets here I come."_ Rocky shouted out when the announcement was made that the guys would be competing.

Everyone all at once smacked Rocky upside the head playfully. "_You guys are just jealous that I can eat like that and you can't." _Rocky said with a large smirk on his face everyone just looked at him and laughed.

Sept 25 1996 Denver Colorado 9:25 A.M. MST

Kim had gotten off the bus at the final stop of her ticket she was a wreck her body was wracked with pain and she was starving, she decided to get something to eat before she figured out how to get the rest of the way home.

She walked up to a little diner when she walked in she was seated she ordered her food and started reading a newspaper, she noticed an article about a martial arts tournament in Las Vegas that was featuring some local fighters.

As she read the article as it was naming off all the competitors she noticed 3 names that stuck out Jason Lee Scott, Adam Park and Thomas Oliver, that was it that was her big break all she needed to do was get to Vegas in 3 days.

After she ate her meal and paid her bill she counted her money she had $110.00 left hopefully that was enough to get her to Vegas she walked up to the counter .

"_Excuse me miss how much would it be for me to get a one way ticket to Las Vegas?"_ Kim asked.

"_That would cost with tax's and fee's $75.99."_ The woman said.

"_I will take one when does the next bus leave?"_ Kim asked getting excited that she might finally get to safety and to her Tommy.

"_5 Hours miss and it will arrive in Las Vegas after making several stops in 3 and half days."_ The woman said as she printed up Kim's ticket.

"_**Damn talk about cutting it close but I am so close to them I can't let anything stop me now.**_" Kim thought to herself as she took the ticket and went to sit in the waiting area.

Miami Florida Jim's Apartment.

Jim was pacing around he did not know what he was more pissed about her taking off or her taking his money he needed to get her back she belonged to him not those losers.

He finally thought of something and walked over to his phone and picked it up.

"_Thank you for calling the Miami-Dade Police department this call is being recorded how I can help you."_ The Operator on the phone stated.

"_Yes I would like to report a robbery."_ Jim said back in the receiver with a smile on his face and he knew just were to send them after her.

Sept 28 1996 Las Vegas Grey hound bus station 8:30 P.M. PST.

Kim got off her bus her pain had gotten worse as the bus ride went on she was sure that her ribs were actually broken and not bruised, but she was gonna fight through the pain till she found Tommy.

She was worried though the Tournament finished an hour ago she was just hoping that she would find them before they went back to Angel grove.

She walked out of the bus station to get a cab she would use the last of her money to get to the hotel where the competition was being held that was her only hope, when out of nowhere a guy ran up and grabbed her purse, Kim tried to fight back to keep it but the guy was not going to give up and kicked her in the stomach.

Once Kim hit the ground he hit her in the head and dug out her money and dropped the purse at her feet and took off, she just laid there with no one even so much as asking if she was ok.

After a few minutes Kim struggled to her feet and started walking towards downtown Las Vegas, she walked for about 40 minutes the pain in her body was overwhelming to the point she was not sure she was going to make it to her destination she was limping heavily and her ribs seared with pain.

She all of a sudden rounded a corner and noticed 4 men walking one in red another in blue one in green and another wearing black, she tried to hobble over to them when she collapsed again they had not noticed her.

She looked up and saw that they were her friends. "_Tommy!"_ She tried to yell but she was short of breath and found it hard to yell she did everything in her power to get them to notice her till the pain finally over took her and she passed out swearing she heard someone yell her name.

Jason's, Tommy's, Adam's and Rocky's point of view.

Tommy and the guys were leaving the hotel to tour downtown Vegas a bit they still had 2 days here till they had to head home and they wanted to enjoy it, they were in a great mood they had just come in 1st at the tournament and were in the mood to celebrate.

They kept walking down the street talking about random things when Rocky noticed something. "_Hey guys what's that over there?"_ Rocky asked as he pointed over to the girl that was barely able to stand.

Rocky took a close look at her before she collapsed on the ground when all of a sudden it hit him he recognized who it was. "_Oh my god that's Kim!"_ Rocky said.

This caught Tommy and Jason's attention as they looked over as she collapsed the two ran over as if the hounds of hell were on their asses. "_KIMMM!"_ They both yelled as they got to her she was passed out.

Jason did a quick look over and did not like what he saw. "_Tommy she looks like she has been in a fight."_ Jason said.

"_We have to get her to a hospital fast Jase."_ Tommy said as Jason nodded and Adam dialed 911 from his cell phone.

Las Vegas Hospital 11:15 P.M. PST.

The ambulance had rushed Kim to the E.R. and the guys sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out.

Jason and tommy both were pacing back and forth when all of a sudden the doors opened and out walked the doctor.

"_Are you the gentlemen that found her?"_ The doctor asked.

"_Yes we are Dr. How is she?" _Jason asked.

"_I am sorry sir but I need to contact her family first and you guys seemed to know her from the info you gave."_ The doctor stated.

This seemed to aggravate Jason as he just glared at the Doctor. "_We are her family that is my little sister in there i want to know what is wrong with her and I want to know NOW!_" Jason screamed at the doctor.

"_I am sorry Mr. Scott I was not aware you were family very well then she has a mild concussion two broken ribs a broken wrist and her nose is broken but here is the problem the nose fracture is at least 2 weeks old I also found signs of prolonged assault with various broken bones healed over and she appears to have been raped in the last week or so."_ The Dr. said as Tommy just stopped short of pacing and stared at the Dr.

"_Raped did you say raped Dr.?"_ Tommy asked.

"_Yes sir it looks like this women has been through hell and back and it looks like her medical treatment for the past injuries was very shoddy like it was hidden."_ The Doctor said.

"_Will she be ok Doc?"_ Rocky asked.

"_She is resting at the moment as far as her physical injuries she will be ok but I am unsure how she will be mentally how did none of you know of this happening to her?"_ The Dr. asked.

"_To be truthful Dr. It has been almost a year since we have seen her she was in Florida training for the Pan global games, she stopped contact with us till tonight when we found her."_ Tommy explained leaving out the part of her breaking up with him.

"_Ok well I will forward her rape kit I did to the Las Vegas police they are gonna want to talk to her when she wakes up."_ The doctor said.

"_May we see her?"_ Jason asked.

"_Yes but only 2 of you no more than that you can stay with her till she wakes."_ The doctor stated.

"_You 2 go see her be with her when she wakes up me and Adam will go back to the hotel keep us updated we will call everyone back home."_ Rocky stated as he and Adam left.

Tommy and Jason walked into the room and tommy sat right down next to her as she lay there sleeping Tommy seeing the black eyes from the broken nose swearing that he would find who did this to her and make him pay with Jason muttering something like he would be there to help.

"_Hey beautiful I'm here."_ Tommy said to her as he kissed her forehead.

Kim's eyes groggily opened as she had a massive headache from the concussion she looked up and saw Tommy and reached up and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her.

"_Oh Tommy please I am so sorry please forgive me I never wanted to hurt you."_ Kim started rambling.

"_It's ok Kim I do forgive but you need rest."_ Tommy said wiping a tear away from her face.

"_No you can't leave me please you 2 have to stay with me please." _Kim begged.

Tommy noticing she was frightened nodded his head. "_Me and Jase will stay at your side we will not let anything happen to you Kim you need rest."_ Tommy said as he kissed her forehead again.

Kim smiled and rubbed his cheek she looked over at Jason and smiled at him before drifting back off to sleep thinking that she was now safe she had him White Knight and big brother there to protect her.

Las Vegas Police department.

"_Hey Sgt. That girl that we picked the rape kit up on." _ One officer said.

"_Yea what about her?"_ the other said.

"_Kimberly Hart she is the one on the Bolo from Miami for drugging her boyfriend and robbing him before running off."_ The first officer said.

"_Well then we will find out what is going on tomorrow when we talk to her that poor woman looks like she has been through the ringer she may have tried to escape from an abusive boyfriend."_ The second officer stated.

The other officer nodded as they continued on with his work but then stopped and picked up his phone.

Jim's apartment Miami Florida.

Jim's phone is ringing. "_Hello, yes this is Jim, really where, I will catch the next flight out there thank you officer for letting me know where my fiancé is and that she is all right, I will discuss pressing charges when I get there thank you ."_ Jim said in his conversation with the Vegas police officer as he hung up his phone.

"_Well Kimmie my dear it looks like we will get married in Vegas after all once I get out there and get you back that is."_ Jim said to himself as he started packing to catch the first flight out to Las Vegas in the morning.

**Yet the end of another chapter i hope yo all enjoyed it and way please R&R and until next chapter **

**Catch ya on the flip side**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again thank you for all the great reviews everyone sorry this chapter took so long to get in but i had to keep rewriting it lol till i was happy with the results anyway here you go hoe you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer I do not own the Power rangers Saban does **

September 29 1996 Las Vegas Hospital 9:30 A.M. PST

Tommy and Jason were sitting in Kim's hospital room as Kim was resting they were discussing what they thought was going on with Kim.

"_I feel so stupid right now Jase why the hell did I not go down to Florida when I got the letter, why did I let this happen to her."_ Tommy was rambling on.

Jason just looking at his brother in all but blood and placed his hand on his shoulder knowing that the all famous Oliver guilt complex was in full strength.

"_Look bro we were all shocked by this letter she sent but it's not your fault this happened to her man you need to stop blaming yourself."_ Jason said to him.

"_Yea but if I went down there this would have never happened."_ Tommy said.

"_Listen to me Tom we cannot change the past all we can do now is make sure she is safe so please stop beating yourself up over this the only person to blame here is the person that did this to her."_ Jason stated to Tommy.

Tommy just looked at him and as he was about to respond they noticed Kim waking up, they both walked over to her.

"_Ughhh where am I? Tommy?"_ Kim asked groggily.

"_Kim please do not over exert yourself."_ Tommy said to her with a worried look on his face.

"_Tommy, Jason is it really you guys oh god then I wasn't dreaming then."_ Kim said with a small smile on her face.

"_No it wasn't shrimp it's us in the flesh you really scared us last night."_ Jason said.

"_Oh god you don't know how happy I am that you guys are here." _Kim said.

"_Yes we are here Kim and we will be here for you no matter what."_ Tommy said as he placed his hand on her cheek only to have Kim recoil back.

"_Don't Tommy I don't deserve your kindness anymore after what I did."_ Kim said as she just looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"_Hey beautiful I told you last night I forgive you if anyone is in the wrong I am for not coming to you as soon as I got that letter it's my fault that you are in this condition."_ Tommy said.

Kim was about to say something back when Jason interrupted them both. "_Both of you knock it off Tommy I already told you that you are not to blame for this, Kim me and Tommy are here for you no matter what we are not going to abandon you just because of a stupid letter."_ Jason stated to the both of them.

Kim and Tommy just stared at Jason realizing that there friend is right in some way Kim was about to speak again when the Dr. walked into the room.

"_Ah Ms. Hart it is good to see your awake, how are you feeling."_ The Dr. asked.

"_I feel like I have been run over."_ Kim said.

"_Well as I told your brother and friend here you have 2 broken ribs a broken wrist as well as a fractured nose and a mild concussion, I also noticed that you show signs of rape."_ The Dr. explained.

Kim just listened as the Dr. went on. "_I have forwarded the rape kit to the Las Vegas police department as per hospital policy, there is a police officer here that would like to talk to you if you are up to it."_ The Dr. said to her.

Kim now very frightened just shook her head no at the mention of the police wanting to talk to her.

The officer standing outside her room went to go in as he heard the Dr. tell her that he needed to speak with her, as he walked in he noticed that she shook her head no but he went in anyway.

"_Sorry Dr. But she really does not have a choice on this she will speak with me whether she wants me to or not."_ The officer stated.

"_I am sorry officer but if she does not feel up to it then I will not allow it."_ The Dr. stated standing between the cop and Kim.

"_Doctor I will only say this once move out of my way or I will arrest you for obstruction."_ The officer said.

"_I will not have you make a scene in this E.R. sir if you do this you do this against the will of my patient, I will be filing a grievance with your Captain."_ The Dr. stated.

"_Yea you do that doctor and see how far it gets you."_ The officer said arrogantly.

With that the doctor stormed out of the room, the officer walked up to Kim with Tommy and Jason glaring at him.

"_Gentlemen I will ask that you leave this room so that I may speak to Ms. Hart."_ The officer ordered.

Kim on hearing this latched on to Tommy's arm with a very frightened look on her face. "_If it all the same to you officer we will be staying with her."_ Jason said glaring at the officer.

"_Very well but you are not to interfere with my questioning if you do I will not only have you removed I will arrest you for obstructing a police investigation."_ The officer stated.

Tommy and Jason just nodded in response to the officer's orders still not completely trusting him at all.

"_Ms. Hart I am officer Lannings of the Las Vegas police department I am here to ask you a few questions on the rape kit we received from the hospital."_ Lannings stated.

Kim just nodded her head. "_Well there is a problem with it, I do not believe you were raped."_ The officer said.

Kim now more scared than before, tears started falling from her eyes Tommy sat there wrapping his arms around Kim to comfort her as Jason moved towards the officer.

"_What do you mean that you do not believe that she was raped?"_ Jason said as he got up in the officers face angry at him for the accusation against Kim.

"_Sir you better think twice before you try anything assaulting an officer is a felony, and I believe that she lied about the rape to hopefully escape the charges against her."_ The officer spat back at Jason as they were staring eye to eye now.

"_Jase calm down bro."_ Tommy said as Jason backed away from the officer towards Kim.

"_What do you mean charges against her?"_ Tommy asked.

"_Well Ms. Hart here has charges against her in Miami for drugging her fiancé and robbing him and a friend of his."_ the officer stated.

Kim at this point buried her head into Tommy's chest crying her eyes out. "_I highly doubt that she did that and second she said nothing of getting raped the Dr. found evidence of rape when he examined her last night, she is showing signs of abuse and neglect and you have the audacity to sit here and say she is the criminal."_ Tommy yelled at the officer as he tried to comfort Kim.

"_Well I did a background check there have been no reports of assault or abuse by Ms. Hart in Florida at all so I highly doubt that is the case, but due to the fact that there is a felony warrant for her arrest out of Miami I will be placing her under arrest on the warrant and will have her transferred to the prison ward here at the Hospital."_ The officer stated as he walked towards Kim with his cuffs in his hand.

Kim on seeing those recoiled in fear and started screaming, the doctor hearing the screaming ran into the room to see Kim curled up on her bed while the officer was trying to grab her to cuff her to the bed.

Tommy and Jason were trying to move in between the officer and Kim with no luck the doctor made a motion to a nurse who picked up the phone.

"_Officer you lay one hand on my patient and I will have you charged with assault you will leave this room now and not return."_ The doctor ordered.

"_Sorry doc that is not going to happen she is under arrest for felony larceny and domestic assault she is to be chained to her bed and transferred to the prison ward immediately."_ The officer ordered.

The doctor now seething with anger. "_I will do no such thing my patient is in no condition to be restrained or confined you will leave this room now."_ The doctor ordered.

"_Very well doctor you leave me no choice but to place you under arrest for obstruction of justice."_ The officer stated as he moved towards the doctor now.

Just as he was about to grab the doctors arm to restrain him 4 security guards walked into the room. "_Sir I will ask that you leave the hospital now or we will remove you from the premises with force if we have to." _ One guard stated.

Officer Lannings looked up at the security guard and laughed. "_Who are you rent a cop to tell me what to do this is an official police investigation you have no right to remove me at all."_ Lannings stated.

"_Yes we do have the right officer we have contacted your station mind telling me why you are here alone since we were told you were to be here with your senior partner."_ The guard asked.

"_He was not feeling well so I told him I would handle it now you will move her to the prison ward and confine her."_ Lannings ordered.

The doctor and the security guards just stood there in defiance of the officer.

"_You want her moved and confined you get a court order to do so otherwise get the hell out of my E.R. this woman has been through a traumatic experience and you want to make it worse you make me sick to my stomach."_ The doctor spat at Lannings.

The guards walked over and 2 of them grabbed each of Lannings arms to remove him. "_Very well I will get the court order and as for Ms. Hart her fiancé has been notified and he is on his way here I am sure that he will pressing charges on her so she better be ready to be moved to the prison ward when I get back with that court order."_ Lannings stated as he walked out of the room.

"_I am sorry you had to deal with that Ms. Hart as your doctor I will help you in any way possible there is no need for you to be put through all this but I need you to answer me a few questions if you can. _The doctor asked her.

Kim looking scared just looked at Tommy who nodded his head. "_It's alright Kim tell him what he needs to know me and Jase will be here for you no matter what. _Tommy explained.

Kim looked back at the doctor. "_Ok what do you need to know Dr.?"_ Kim asked him.

"_Well first Kim I can tell that you have been raped and abused do you mind telling me how long this has gone on for?"_ The doctor asked.

"_June 22 is the first time he raped me."_ Kim said nervously as she hung on to Tommy's arm.

"_That was 3 months ago Ms. Hart why did you not go to the police about this."_ The doctor asked.

"_I was afraid I was scared and I was alone down there the only real friend I had down there had been kicked off the team and sent home, I was afraid of what might happen to me if I did run to the police or to coach Schmidt."_ Kim said with tears falling down her face.

"_I understand Ms. Hart and I am not here to judge you at all i just want to help you."_ The doctor stated.

"_Now how many times has he raped and beaten you."_ The doctor asked.

Kim still crying and clinging to Tommy. "_Look doc I know you want to help her and everything but I don't think she is ready to answer all of these questions." _Tommy said.

"_No Tommy I need to get this out." _Kim said.

She then went on to explain what had transpired before the letter and what Jim had done to her a week later, she then went into detail on how he pretty much tried to control her life and had her living in fear for the last 3 months, she also explained that when she did get injured he kept her from the hospital as much as possible, by having a relative that was a military doctor patch her up when things got too serious.

She then explained what had happened the night she ran away from Jim. "_I waited for him and his friend to pass out when they did I packed everything I had left which was not much at all and took his money and his friends money from their wallets and left."_ Kim explained.

Tommy and Jason just looked at her in amazement. "_I know it was wrong taking their money like that but if I didn't I would not have had any way out of Miami he got rid of all my stuff the only thing I had left was the cloths on my back and my bracelet."_ Kim said as she showed them her bracelet.

"_Well Ms. Hart I am sorry to hear all that and I will make sure that you are well taken care of here by the way my name is Dr. Michael Stone."_ The doctor stated.

"_Thank you doctor Stone."_ Was all that Kim said.

"_Also i will have security standing at your door no one without your permission will be allowed in."_ The doctor said as Kim looked up at him and smiled.

"_Thank you doctor for everything."_ Jason said as he walked over and shook Dr. Stone's hand.

"_It was my pleasure sir I will do all I can to help I had to watch my Cousin go through this with her first husband and it is not a pretty picture, I do have one question though where will she be going once we discharge her."_ Dr. Stone asked.

"_She will come back with us to Angel grove so we can look after her."_ Jason said.

"_She is lucky to have friends like you guys and if you want I can put you in touch with my brother back in Angel grove he can help with the police side of all this there."_ The doctor stated.

"_That would be great doctor."_ Jason said.

"_She is also going to need counseling as well the way she is clinging to your friend there suggests that she is not going to be very trusting I can only imagine the mental trauma she has suffered."_ The Dr. said.

"_We will make sure she gets it Dr. thank you for everything, also when do you think she would be able to go home?"_ Jason asked.

"_I will want to keep her here at least 2 more nights due to the concussion after that I do not see a problem discharging her if there is nothing else wrong with her."_ Dr. Stone explained as he got up to leave.

"_Thank you Dr."_ Kim said as she smiled a bit.

After the doctor left Kim just looked up at Tommy and started crying. "_I am so sorry Tommy i never meant to hurt you ever, but I was too weak to stop this from happening to me."_ Kim cried out.

Tommy wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. "_Listen beautiful you did nothing wrong at all you got that you did nothing you are not weak you are one of the strongest people I know."_ Tommy said to her as he tried to comfort her.

"_Yes I did I let him do that to me I stopped fighting him I just gave in, I was a fucking power ranger Tommy I was able to beat giant monsters but not one guy I was too weak to stop him and I gave in I don't deserve you or Jason's kindness I cut you guys out. Tommy I broke your heart I hurt you all for some stupid pipe dream."_ Kim cried.

"_Kim your dream was not stupid and I now understand why you wrote me the letter I will not say it didn't hurt but I forgive you Kim, and I and Jase are going to help you through all of this."_ Tommy said as he hugged her.

Kim tried to push herself away from Tommy but could not as she just sat there and cried in his chest. "_No I don't deserve you, I was selfish and that was my punishment for it."_ Kim said.

Tommy looked at Jason with confusion. "_What do you mean Kim you did nothing wrong this man beat and raped you he tortured you pretty much no one no matter what deserves that kind of treatment for wanting to follow their dreams Kim, I am going to stay by your side and help you we all are and we are doing it because we care about you we love you Kim, GODDAMNIT I LOVE YOU!"_ Tommy stated.

Kim just looked him in the eyes when a glint of light caught her eye she noticed that he still had his bracelet on. "_You're still wearing it?" _Kim asked.

"_I never stopped Kim like the engraving says together forever in body and soul."_ Tommy said with a smile on his face.

Kim started to hug Tommy back she nestled her head in the crook of his neck. "_Thank you Tommy thank you for never giving up on me."_ Kim said.

Jason and Tommy looked at her in confusion. "_Why would you think I gave up on you Kim?"_ Tommy asked.

Kim then laid back on the bed and cleared her throat. "_I started having these night mares about a month back and they scared me more than anything."_ Kim said.

"_What kind of nightmares Kim?"_ Jason asked.

Kim started to explain the nightmares to the 2 men.

Flashback .

"Well well the pink ranger finally decided to join us about time you got here what were you doing screwing around with another guy again to care if we needed you or not?" A familiar voice asked.

Kim looked at the source of the voice and saw Tommy standing there when all of a sudden she heard another voice. "Now bro why would she come all the way here to tell you that when she could have just sent a letter like she did last time." This time the voice belonged to Jason.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kim asked not understanding what's going on at all.

"Your right as always Jase she is too weak to tell me to my face isn't she so tell us slut why are you here huh somebody slap you around again and you're too weak to handle it yourself?" Tommy harshly asked her.

"Guys what are talking about Tommy I thought we moved past this already why you saying such things."Kim said with tears starting to well up in her eyes not knowing why they are acting this way.

"So is that what happened eh Kim you too weak to handle your own problems you know I just don't understand how Zordon made a weakling like you a ranger anyway, you were just a hindrance to the team." Jason yelled in her face as he turned his head and spat on the ground.

"You're right again bro how many times she let herself get kidnapped by Zedd, Your just in the way here Kim why don't you go find yourself a new toy to play with you weak little whore!" Tommy screamed in her face.

At this point Kim was brought to tears as she fell to her knees and Screamed. "WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS TO ME WHY PLEASE DON"T DO THIS TO ME PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP.

"Yea that's right Kim you need our help like always cause your too weak to handle it yourself just like you were too weak to tell Tommy to his face why you wrote the letter in the first place, huh cause like I said Kim always weak always in the way now get out of here you are just in the way!" Jason yelled at her and turned his back on her.

"_Here take this with you I have no use for things from a woman who would tear out my heart and stomp on it like you did bitch!"_Tommy yelled as he threw a silver bracelet on the ground in front of her, Kim picked it up and looked at it, it was the bracelet she gave to him on the Christmas before she sent the letter to him. She remembers it well she had it specially made for him to remember her by while she was in Florida training.

Kim started balling her eyes out as she looked up to see the two most important men in her life walk away from her, she just sat there on her knees crying when all of a sudden she just screamed out his name.

"TOMMY NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE PLEASE TOMMY NO!"she screamed but he just kept walking away.

She did not know what to do now she just sat there crying. "Please don't abandon me please." Then all of a sudden she just looked up into the sky and with every fiber in her being screamed "TOMMY HELP ME PLEASE!" Then she just fell flat on floor face down and out for the count not being able to handle it anymore.

End Flashback.

"_I would wake up in a cold sweat every time."_ Kim said as she started crying again.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her as Jason placed his hand on her shoulder. "_Kim why would you think we abandoned you like that?"_ Jason said.

"_Every time Jim would get drunk he always would say that you guys would never help me that I was a slut and I was weak and that no one would help me cause they would be disgusted in me, so with him saying that to me all the time I started having nightmares on what would happen if I came to you guys for help."_ Kim said sadly.

"_Listen Kim you are my little sister I would never abandon you ever and I know Tommy would never either."_ Jason said.

"_Jase is right Kim I love you I would do anything for you but I would never abandon you ever."_ Tommy said as he kissed her forehead, Kim just smiled back at him.

"_Now get some rest me and Jase will be here for you if you need anything."_ Tommy said as Kim laid back down the pain killers she was given for her injuries finally kicking in.

Las Vegas International Airport.

Jim walks out of the airport terminal and gets into a cab, he tells the driver to take him to a hotel and drives away.

"_**Here I come Kim time to get my woman back.**_" Jim thought to himself as he smiled first he would get a hotel room then head to the hospital to see Kim.

**Poor Kim girl never gets a break first a jerk officer and now Jim is in Vegas lets hope this all turns out well in the end let me know what you think till next chapter catch ya on the flip side.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok folks here is the new chapter thank you for waiting for it i am sorry that it took so long to update had my brother home from the army with my newborn nephew so yea was distracted by a cute little baby anyway here you are enjoy.**

**Sorry guys in my rush to update i added the wrong chapter lol anyway i have fixed it her you go lol**

**Disclaimer. I do not own any of the rangers saban entertainment however does **

October 1 1996 Las Vegas Hospital.

In the hospital the nurse was helping Kim with her discharge papers as Jason and Tommy were talking with Dr. Stone and Rocky was on the phone getting Kim an airline ticket so she could come back to Angel Grove with them.

"_Ok Kim you are all set we got you on our flight home and Kat said you can stay with her when we get there."_ Rocky said as Kim smiled.

"_Thank you guys for everything."_ Kim said shyly she was still uncomfortable around men at the moment but was slowly coming out of her shell.

"_It was nothing Kim you are family we would do anything for you."_ Adam said.

"_Ok gentlemen everything is all set my brother Jerome will help you guys once you get back to Angel grove, I hope you get better Ms. Hart."_ Dr. Stone said.

Kim and the guys left the hospital and caught a cab to the airport, when they arrived they were greeted at the terminal by none other than officer Lannings and Jim.

"_Where do you think you are going Ms. Hart?"_ Officer Lannings asked.

Jason moved between the officer and Kim. "_She is done talking to you I thought we made that point clear in the hospital."_ Jason stated as he stood there with his arms across his chest.

"_Oh I think not Mr. Scott you see this here is her fiancé and the man she drugged and robbed back in Florida."_ Officer Lannings spat back.

Kim hid behind Tommy in fear that her abuser had found her. "_Please just leave me alone I just want to go home."_ Kim pleaded.

Jim stepped forward. "_We will go home honey Officer Lannings here just needs to talk to you about the night you ran off."_ Jim said.

This time Tommy stepped up. "_She is not going anywhere with you, you sick bastard."_ Tommy stated as he stood there protecting Kim.

"_I am sorry Mr. Oliver you have very little choice you see with the charges back in Florida still against her we make the decisions here not you."_ Officer Lannings stated.

Kim now more frightened than before starts shaking. "_So Ms. Hart you have 2 choices you can come with us to the station voluntarily or you can go in cuffs the choice is yours but you are coming down to the station one way or the other."_ The officer spat at her.

Without even thinking or caring Rocky grabbed the officer by his collar and lifted him slightly off the ground. "_Listen you sadistic fuck she said she is done with you and HIM he beat and raped her and you just stand there and defend him, in my eyes that makes you no better than he is!" _ Rocky screamed in his face.

Two more officers that had come with Lannings ran over and grabbed Rocky and wrestled him to the ground cuffing him, Lannings brushed off his collar arrogantly and looked at Rocky. "_Well that was your first mistake Mr. Desantos you are now under arrest for assault and battery on a police officer, anyone else care to take their chances."_ Lannings stated.

As Jason and Adam went to step forward Kim stopped them. "_No I will go down to the station to answer your questions, I do not want any more of my friends get hurt or in trouble."_ Kim said as she walked towards the officer.

Jason and Tommy step forward. "_Kim don't give into them we don't care what happens to us."_ Tommy said.

"_No guys I have to do this to protect you."_ Kim said as she was lead over to a police cruiser with another officer Lannings then turned and looked at the guys.

"_If you want you can come down and bail your friend out once the bail clerk sets it but if you were smart you would do that and leave Vegas and not interfere in Mr. Torres situation with his fiancé." _Lannings stated as he left with Rocky handcuffed in his cruiser.

Jason, Tommy and Adam looked at each other as the police left they looked around to make sure no one else was in hearing distance, once they knew it was safe Jason activated his communicator. "_Zordon, Alpha do you read me?"_ Jason stated.

"_Yes Jason we do what is wrong is everything alright." _Zordon asked.

"_We may have a problem."_ Jason stated.

"_We are aware of the situation rangers at the moment there is little we can do but if things get out of hand or any of you are in danger we will step in and help no matter the consequences."_ Zordon stated willing to do anything to help those he considered his children.

"_Ok thank you Zordon we will keep you updated."_ Jason said as he deactivated the communicator.

"_What do we do now?"_ Adam asked.

Jason walked over to a payphone and started to dial a number. "_I am going to call my Uncle in Reno he is a Lawyer he might be able to help Kim out of this mess."_ Jason said.

After Jason hung up the phone he turned to the others. "_Ok my Uncle will be here in a couple of hours now let's go get Rocky and see what we can do about Kim."_ Jason said as the others nodded, they then hailed another cab.

Las Vegas Police department interrogation room.

Officer Lannings sat there staring at Kim who was visibly shaken. "_So Ms. Hart are you aware of the situation and the possible outcomes."_ Lannings asked.

Kim was trying to hold back her tears and be strong. "_Yes I do."_ Kim stated.

"_Very well I have talked with Mr. Torres he is willing to drop the charges against you if you go back to Miami with him and I will also drop the charges against Mr. Desantos as well, however if you refuse to you are looking at 5 years mandatory in prison and your friend will be looking at 2 years as well if you refuse this offer."_ Lannings stated.

Kim now scared that she would face jail time she would do it if would protect those she considered family but the only choice was to go back to the torture she had endured or both her and Rocky would go to jail she knew she could not ruin Rocky's life like that just to save her own ass.

"_I will go back to Miami with Jim I can't let anything happen to my friends."_ Kim said.

Lannings had a smile across his face. "_A wise decision Ms. Hart very well then your fiancé is waiting in the lobby for you and I will have your friend out of here in the next half hour, I hope this is the last time you try a stunt like this Ms. Hart."_ Lannings stated as he got up to walk Kim out of the room to the lobby.

"_She has agreed to the terms Mr. Torres you 2 are free to go there is a taxi waiting out front to take you to the airport."_ Lannings stated.

"_Thank you officer for your help I am sorry you had to deal with this, when we get back to Miami she will be seeing her counselor for her delusions."_ Jim stated.

"_It was no problem Mr. Torres I wish you luck."_ Lannings stated as Kim and Jim walked out of the station, as they walked over to the cab the taxi with the guys in it pulled up, they saw Kim leaving with her abuser they paid the driver and jumped out of the taxi.

"_Kim what is going on why are you leaving with him?"_ Jason asked.

"_I am sorry guy's thank you for all your help but this is the only way I can protect you guys."_ Kim said as Jim hurried her into the waiting taxi.

Tommy and Jason stared at Jim with a killing intent in their eyes. "_It would be wise if you guys just walked away and picked up your thug of a friend and stay out of me and my fiancé's life i will not have you guys ruin her after she started to make progress in her mental condition before she took off from home."_ Jim stated to them.

"_Mental condition?"_ Tommy asked a little dumbfounded.

"_Yes that is right and I will only say this once you stay away from me and her if I ever catch you guys trying to contact her again I will have you arrested for harassment do I make myself clear."_ Jim spat at them then got in the cab and left.

Adam and Jason looked at the cab as it drove away angry that he got his way and that Kim was in danger again. "_Jason we cannot let him get away with this."_ Adam stated as Tommy came out of his shock.

"_No we cannot Adam but at the moment there is nothing we can do until Jason's uncle gets here."_ Tommy said as they walked in to bail Rocky out.

As they walked up to the counter in the lobby Rocky was walking out to them. "_Rocky you're released?"_ Jason asked.

Rocky hung his head as he walked to his friends with a sad look on his face. "_Yea Kim agreed to go with that loser to free me."_ Rocky sadly stated.

"_What the hell."_ Jason stated as he was getting more pissed off at everything that was going on they had just found his little sister who has been through hell for the last few months only to lose her to the same abuser again.

"_Goddamn it why the hell is this all happening I thought the police were supposed to protect the victims not hand them over to their abusers?"_ Adam growled.

"_Listen guys at the moment there is nothing we can do till Jason's uncle gets here why don't we go outside and wait for him and then see what our options are."_ Tommy stated with a sad dejected look on his face as he started blaming himself for what has happened.

After they waited for a couple of hours a small car pulled up to them and out stepped a man with a black suit and red tie on. "_Jason it is good to see you again I just wish they were on better terms."_ The man sad as he hugged his nephew.

"_It is good to see you too Uncle Sean." _Jason replied.

"_Ok boys why don't you tell me what is going on?"_ Sean stated.

The boys explained everything that they knew up to that point and what had happened, Jason's uncle did not like what he heard. "_What the hell there is no way that officer could do that lets go we are going to talk with the officer and his captain."_ Sean stated as they all walked in.

Sean walked up to the desk and asked to speak with the captain on duty, after a few minutes the man came out and greeted the 5 waiting men. "_Hi there I am Captain Mitchell what is it I can do for you gentlemen." _The man asked.

Sean got up and retold the story to the captain who was visibly disturbed from what he heard. "_What that cannot be right officer Lannings told me she confessed to drugging her boyfriend and running away out here after she went off her physciatric meds a deal was made that she would be free to go and that the charges against Mr. Desantos would be dropped since she tricked him into assaulting the officer if she promised to go back to Miami and stay on her meds I signed off on it myself."_ The captain said dumbfounded that he was tricked.

"_Sir I have known Kim her whole life and she never had mental problems the doctor at the hospital even stated that she showed signs of abuse and even had officer Lannings removed from the hospital 2 days ago for over stepping his bounds."_ Jason stated.

The captain was taken aback by what was said to him. "_Please come with me I will go over everything I have from the investigation so far and look at the interrogation tapes as well you are welcome to come with me."_ The captain stated.

They followed the captain to the back and they went over the reports and tapes after what they saw they were very disturbed and angry that they had been duped by someone who was to protect innocent people abusing his power.

The captain picked up his phone. "_Yes send in Sgt. Davis immediately!"_ Captain Mitchell yelled into his phone before slamming it down. "_I am sorry this has happened I give you my word that we will fix this."_ The captain stated.

The police Sgt. Walked into the captain's office and shut the door behind him. "_You wanted to see me sir?"_ Davis asked.

"_Yes Sgt. You mind telling me why you were not with your partner while the investigation into Ms. Hart was going on."_ The captain demanded.

"_I am sorry sir I have been handling a family emergency for the last few days I just got back today."_ The Sgt. Answered.

"_Family emergency what the hell was so important that you could not be here doing your job!"_ The captain yelled.

"_My daughter sir she was hurt in a car accident in Carson city sir I am sorry I did not inform you sooner I panicked when I got the call from my wife and headed right out."_ The Sgt. Answered back.

"_Oh my god I am so sorry Mike I did not know in that case you had every right to attend to your family I hope everything will be alright with your daughter."_ The captain said now calm after hearing that.

"_Other than a few bruises and broken bones she will make a full recovery I am sorry I did not let you know sir but what has gone on here with the Ms. Hart situation." _Davis asked.

The captain then told the Sgt. Everything, after hearing the story Davis was visibly shaken by what he heard. "_Goddamn it I should have known this would happen Lannings was acting strange the day the rape report was given to us."_ The Sgt. stated angry that his partner of 4 years had done such a thing.

Both officers and Sean discussed what to do when all of a sudden Lannings walked into the office. "_Captain I wanted to turn in the final paperwork on the Hart case, oh hey Mike glad you are back I hope everything is alright with your daughter."_ Lannings stated acting as if he did nothing wrong when all of a sudden he was knocked on the floor from a punch from his partner.

"_WHAT THE HELL MIKE!"_ Lannings yelled up at his partner.

"_WHAT THE HELL, WHAT THE HELL YOU ASK YOU SIT HERE AS IF YOU DID NOTHING WRONG YOU JUST HANDED A ABUSE AND RAPE VICTIM OVER TO HER ABUSER, AND YOU ASK ME WHAT THE HELL!"_ Sgt. Davis screamed at the officer on the ground.

Lannings looked up to his captain and got no sympathy from him. "_Lannings I just went over everything from the Hart case and I have no choice but to suspended you in defiantly pending a complete internal affairs investigation, please turn over your badge and gun I will have an officer escort you home all your firearms will be confiscated you are also not to leave the city as there will be formal charges brought against you for abuse of power, you are dismissed."_ The captain stated.

Lannings looked at his captain and then the others. "_Whatever and if you punks think you won you got another thing coming to you."_ Lannings spat as he threw his badge on the floor and stormed out of the office.

"_Sgt. Call the airport see if you can get them from boarding a plane out of here and issue a bolo out for Mr. Torres as well for rape abuse and kidnapping."_ The captain ordered.

"_Yes sir at once."_ Davis said as he turned to the guys. "_I am truly sorry for what has happened here I will do everything in my power to make it right I promise you that."_ He finished.

The others looked at each other and asked to be excused form Jason's uncle and the captain they then went to someplace with no one around and Jason activated his communicator. "_Zordon this is Jason things have gotten worse."_ Jason stated.

"_I am aware Jason we are trying to lock on Kimberly now but since her communicator was destroyed we are having troubles locking on to her."_ Zordon stated.

Jason looked worried now. "_Zordon what do we do if the police cannot stop them from leaving."_ Tommy asked.

"_My rangers you are like my own children and I trust that you will make the right decision in this case the protection of Kimberly without any attacks against the Earth is your top priority as your job as rangers means the protection of all innocent people at all costs I trust you my children with making the right choice and from what alpha states those 2 police officers can be trusted to help."_ Zordon stated.

"_Right Zordon please keep us updated on anything with Kim and if Divatox tries to attack."_ Jason stated.

"_I will my rangers you have my word on that and may the power protect you."_ Zordon stated before ending the transmission, they then went back to the captains office.

As they walked in they saw that Sgt. Davis had returned and the look on his face was not good.

"_I am sorry to report gentlemen that we did not stop them in time they have boarded a flight already."_ The captain stated.

"_Then he will be arrested in Florida then?"_ Adam asked.

"_No they did not head back to Florida they are on a flight to Brazil and unfourtanitly it is not easy to get a suspect back from Brazil I am sorry but we will not stop working to save your friend seeing as I feel responsible for what has happened."_ The captain said.

"_We do not blame you sir you trusted your officer and he betrayed that trust I thank you for doing all you can to help we will also be doing the same."_ Tommy sated.

"_We appreciate the help gentlemen but what can you possibly do that we cannot?"_ The Sgt. Asked.

The guys looked at each other and came to a decision without even speaking then they turned to Jason uncle. "_Uncle Sean thank you for everything but can you give us a few minutes with the captain and the Sgt. Please?" _Jason asked.

"_Of course Jason if you need me I will be out in the lobby talking with my friends in Interpol to see what they can do."_ Sean answered as he walked out the door.

"_What is it boys that you need to say to us?"_ The captain asked.

"_Sir with what we are about to show and tell you, you must promise that you will never tell a single soul about it at all not even your family."_ Tommy stated.

The captain and the Sgt. Looked at each other a little confused then they nodded to each other and looked back at the guys. "_You have our words as officers of the law that what is said will not leave this room."_ Captain Mitchell answered.

"_Very well then here we go guys."_ Tommy stated then he shouted. "_SHIFT INTO TURBO!"_

Where there were 4 men now stood three power rangers and one man. "_We are the power ranger's sir and Kim used to be one of us till she went to train for the Pan Global's sir our mentor is trying everything to find her but without her communicator or her power coin on her she cannot be tracked."_ Tommy stated as he removed his helmet.

"_My god man of course we will welcome any help you can give us and we will also help you in anyway as well and you have our words that this will never leave this room."_ Mitchell stated to the rangers.

The rangers powered down and thanked the captain as they turned to leave the captain spoke up. "_Listen men you have our words that we will do everything but I must also state that if you are able to find her from what I have heard from you guys if you try to get her out your way you might be exposed, what I am trying to say is that if you find her let us know and we will go and get her for you, you are too important to this world to be exposed and I will not let that happened you guys have been through enough already." _Captain Mitchell stated.

"_Thank you sir."_ The guys all stated as they walked out of the captains office and then the station once they were alone Tommy activated his communicator. "_Zordon we are all set here we are heading back to Angel grove now since there is nothing more we can do here and we had to tell the captain and the Sgt. Who we were."_ Tommy stated.

"_I understand why you did rangers and I am proud of the decision you have made from what I can tell of these 2 men is that they can be trusted and are honorable men I am sure they will do everything in their power to save Kimberly, as of right now there is still no way to lock on to her since she does not have her communicator or old power coin."_ Zordon stated.

"_Zordon where is her power coin?"_ Rocky asked.

"_It was hidden in Florida Alpha has teleported it here to the power chamber, as for what we do now my rangers is we go on with life while we try to find Kimberly I am sorry we cannot do more my children."_ Zordon stated with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"_We understand Zordon we will check in once we land in Angel grove."_ Tommy stated.

"_Very well rangers I wish you a safe trip home."_ Zordon said before cutting off the transmission.

The guys looked at each other than sighed and headed to the airport to return home.

October 2 1996 Rio De Janiro airport.

Jim and Kim walked off the plane with Kim looking sad and frightened. "_Don't worry my dear I have family here and we will be very well off down here and the fact that your friends can not bother us down here."_ Jim stated with a smile on his face.

Kim now even more frightened than before looked up to Jim. "_And if they do try to come they will be sorry for trying to take what belongs to me."_ Jim said as he laughed.

"_Leave them out of this I came with you to protect them and I am not your property."_ Kim spat at him.

Jim not liking what she said smashed across the face with his fist. "_Bitch you do belong to me and do not think to run for help here cause no one will help you stupid whore."_ Jim stated as Kim looked around and no one even batted an eyelash to what had transpired.

"_**I am so sorry Tommy but I had to protect you guys from him.**__"_ Kim thought to herself as she walked with Jim with tears coming down her face.

**Well there you go folks yet another plot twist and before flamers start yelling at me for the final part of the story i am in no way saying that is how Brazil acts towards abuse or women this is just for the story and i mean no offense to anyone from Brazil other than that R&R and until next chapter Catch ya on the flip side**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys for the long wait on this update but here it is i hope you all like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not won the Power rangers the great and mighty Saban does.**

August 15 1999 Mariner bay California Light speed aqua base

"_Everything is quiet at the moment Captain Mitchell there seems to be no sign of Diabolico or any other demons attacking sir."_ Mike Davis stated to Captain Mitchell.

"_Well at least that's some good news any word from Kelsey and Joel on when they will be back from their trip to Brazil?"_ Captain Mitchell asked.

"_Yes sir there plane leaves tomorrow morning at 8 am and arrives back here at 5 pm Carter stated he would be picking them up."_ Mike said back.

"_Thank you Mike keep me posted on any changes."_ Mitchell stated.

"_Yes sir."_ Mike responded back.

With that Captain Mitchell walked out of the main control room looking around he remembered what inspired him to help create Light speed Rescue.

It was a faithful day that was filled with sadness 3 years ago when 4 men came to him with a problem and he realized one of his officers had turned a rape victim over to her attacker and they needed his help, then they revealed something to him that not many get to learn that they were power rangers.

They all agreed to try and find there missing friend together but after 3 years hope was failing and Cpt. Mitchell was not sure he could keep his promise to those four anymore.

Then out of nowhere his former Sgt. Called him into the control room saying there was a message from Joel.

"_Joel what is it you guys ok down there?"_ Captain Mitchell asked.

"_Yes sir but we found something I think you might want to see."_ Kelsey answered.

With that Mike activated a small view screen so that everyone could see Joel and Kelsey. "_Ok what is it that we are to see?"_ Mitchell asks.

"_Right over there sir."_ Joel stated as he moved the camera in his morpher towards what looked like a small woman with brown hair was walking through the market, she looked so ragged and was wearing ratty clothing she also looked under nourished as well.

Captain Mitchell stared long and hard into the screen and could not believe what he was seeing he easily recognized the girl. _"Sir is that who I think it is?"_ Mike asked.

"_Yes it is Mobilize the rest of the rangers and get me Tommy on the phone as well."_ Captain Mitchell ordered.

"_What are we to do sir?"_ Joel asked.

"_Tail her but do not let her discover you and wait till the others join you guys down there."_ Captain Mitchell states.

Joel nodded before cutting the transmission, Captain Mitchell then headed to the briefing room to brief the other rangers on their next mission and to inform Tommy of their discovery.

In the briefing room Carter, Dana, Chad, and Ryan all stare at Captain Mitchell as he explains everything that happened that day back at the Las Vegas Police station, after Captain Mitchell was done explaining everything he looked down at his rangers.

"_This is a volunteer mission I cannot force you to do it and I will not think less of any of you if you refuse to go."_ Captain Mitchell states to them.

Carter is the first one to stand up. "_Sir I believe I speak for all of us when I say that not one of us will stand by and let this happen to her any longer."_ Carter states as everyone else nods.

"_Very well get ready you head out in 2 hours dismissed."_ Captain Mitchell ordered.

The Rangers walked out of the briefing room after getting the low down on this girl and what to do, Carter turns towards Dana. "_Think we will succeed I mean it's been a few years since she last got kidnapped?"_ Carter asked.

"_I hope we do from what my dad has told me that poor girl has been through hell I can say this much this will not be easy that is for sure."_ Dana stated.

Carter nodded and both rangers walked towards their living quarters to get ready to go, while Cpt. Mitchell entered his office and picked up his phone to inform the former red turbo ranger of their discovery.

Rio De Janiro Brazil.

Joel and Kelsey were tailing the female while she made her rounds in the market district, they noticed that she walked with a very profound limp her face was also distraught looking as if all the hope and happiness in her has all but vanished.

They continued to follow her till they saw her enter a modest apartment building they were about to contact the Aqua base when there communicator went off. "_Joel here sir."_ Joel stated.

"_Joel the other rangers are on their way to you they should be there in less than 2 hours."_ Sgt. Davis replied.

"_Ok got it we found where she is living the place looks expensive but she looks like she does not even have 2 nickels to rub together."_ Joel stated.

"_No doubt the work of her abuser to break her spirit do not approach or do anything till the others get to you."_ Davis replied back.

"_Gotcha sarge what is the plan of action once they get here?"_ Joel asked.

"_You are to insert in get her and get out with minimal fighting if possible her safe return is your top priority please inform us when you have her Davis out."_ Davis replied before cutting off the transmission.

Kelsey looked at Joel. "_Guess we should head to the airport to meet the others."_ She stated as they turned around and headed out.

2 hours later Joel and Kelsey met up with the other rangers, they immediately started to formulate a plan to extract the girl out of there.

Meanwhile as Kim enters her apartment she is relieved that Jim is not home from work yet due to her being out longer than he normally would allow her, ever since he got her back 3 years ago he has taken more precautions to prevent her from leaving him again like not allowing her to learn the Language here to prevent her from looking for help.

The others being a strict curfew limited interaction with others and of course anytime she stepped out of line he would hurt her, she has lived in this hell now for 3 years always dreaming that Tommy would come to her rescue as her white knight again but after the first year her hope had waned and after the second year she had given up all hope more or less due to Jims taunting that Tommy became disgusted with her for choosing Jim over himself.

So now Kim just went about her life with no hope anymore and reserved to the fact that this was to be her penance for giving into her coach's demands and breaking up with Tommy, as she thought more of her former life she went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for her now husband Jim so that he would not be angry when he returned home.

While she prepared dinner she had the television turned on thankfully there were a few English speaking channels in the cable TV package Jim had and she was able to keep on world events, as she sat there preparing dinner there was a news report on the TV about the latest incarnation of power rangers.

It was talking about the rangers defeating another demon attacking Mariner Bay California and how the rangers had once again defeated the monster she stared at the T.V. hoping to see some signs of her friends but she saw none.

After about an hour she finished preparing the Dinner when Jim came walking in. "_Hi Kimmie I hope dinner is ready because I am starving."_ Jim stated.

"_Y-y-yes i-it is Jim I h-h-hope you l-like it."_ Kim said stuttering as she spoke having developed it after the constant pain he put her through both physically and physiologically.

"_Good did you remember to get me something to snack on afterwards?"_ Jim asked.

Kim all of sudden stopped short realizing that she had forgotten and started to tense up as she replied. "_N-n-no Jim i-I am sorry i-I forgot to."_ Kim said very nervously to him scared of what would happen next.

Jim just looked at her in anger. "_Well then you better get your ass in gear and get something for me you can eat when you get back with it."_ Jim commanded.

Kim just nodded and grabbed her bag and headed out to the market to get him something to snack on after he had his dinner.

Meanwhile back at the marketplace where they had seen her before the rangers were walking around asking people if they had seen Kim anywhere but the language barrier was proving to be an issue, they had all but given up for the day and were gonna head back to the hotel till the next to start again they wanted to get her while she was outside so as to not have to deal with Jim, when all of a sudden Dana noticed something.

"_Look guys there she is right there." _Dana stated as she pointed Kim out.

The rangers walked over to her they had elected to send Dana and Kelsey due to the fact that there was a possibility that she would be very skittish around men due to Jim's abuse.

Dana walked up to the former pink ranger. "_Kimberly Kimberly Hart?"_ Dana asked the girl.

Kim jumped when she heard her name and turned and saw the Light speed girls and started to back away slowly in fear of them not knowing that they were rangers.

"_S-s-stay away f-f-from me."_ Kim pleaded.

Dana seeing how nervous she was let her medical training kick in. "_You need not worry Ms. Hart we are friends we are here to help you."_ Dana said calmly to her but it was not having much of an effect.

"_P-p-p-please just g-go away i-i-i-I don't know y-y-you."_ Kim said now backed into a wall.

Dana seeing that she was terrified by them being strangers also deduced that they did indeed have the right girl proceeded to pull back the sleeve of her jacket to show her morpher. "_Ms. Hart you do not have to be afraid my name is Dana Mitchell I am the pink Light speed rescue power ranger we are here to help you Tommy sent us."_ Dana said hoping that by showing her that she is a power ranger might calm her down a bit.

Kim now more scared than before at the mention of tommy's name started to curl up in the fetal position to try and protect herself. "_N-n-no he could not have s-s-sent you he hates me now for being w-w-w-weak and p-p-p-p-pathetic y-y-y-you're l-l-l-lying."_ Kim said nervously now.

Dana now kneeling down in front of Kim places her hand on her shoulder. "_No Ms. Hart I am not lying Tommy has been worried sick since the day you left we are not going to hurt you we are here to take you home where you will be safe."_ Dana stated as she rubbed Kim's shoulder to try and help calm her down.

Kim started to look up at her. "_N-n-n-no he w-w-w-will h-h-h-hurt me if i-i-I am not b-b-b-back s-s-s-soon p-p-p-p-please let me go back p-p-p-p-please." _Kim said now crying still thinking they are lying to her she did not believe Tommy trusted or loved her anymore.

At this point Dana reached into her pocket and pulled out a shiny silver bracelet that had a white falcon engraved on it and showed it to Kim. "_See Ms. Hart this is the bracelet Tommy gave you once he had told my farther about it when my dad made a promise to help find and save you from your abuser he wanted you to feel safe with whoever rescued you so he had my farther hold on to it to give to you when you were found."_ Dana stated as Kim stared at the bracelet.

"_T-T-T-Tommy r-r-r-really sent you?"_ Kim asked now getting a little more comfortable with Dana started to stand up when she heard someone shouting her name.

"_KIM WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU IT DOES NOT TAKE THIS LONG TO GET SOMETHING FROM THE MARKET!" _Jim screamed as he looked for his wife upset that she was taking too long.

Kim upon hearing his voice started to shake in fear not sure what to do when the Jim all of a sudden spotted her with Dana and Kelsey he recognized them as American and was now royally pissed off.

"_Hey you get away from my wife now"_ Jim shouted at Dana who took a defensive stance in front of Kim to protect her while Kelsey stood by her side.

Jim started to walk over with his fist pulled back to punch Dana when all of a sudden his arm was grabbed and he was spun around to come face to face with a tall man with brownish hair. "_I really hope you were not about to punch my sister cause if you were then we have a problem."_ Said Ryan Mitchell the titanium ranger.

Jim stared the man down showing no fear. "_Yea I was she is stalling my wife from getting me my snack and I do not take kindly to people harassing my wife."_ Jim said.

Ryan now furious trying everything to hold himself back from walloping this dickhead. "_Really now well last time I checked trying to rescue someone from an abuser is not harassment."_ Ryan said as he pushed Jim back.

"_No one is going anywhere with her she is coming home with me and there is nothing you can do about it."_ Jim spat back to Ryan.

He then got up and walked over to Kim and grabbed her wrist. "_You deceitful little bitch trying to run off on me again I will make sure you never do that again when we get home."_ Jim screamed in her face before sucker punching her in the face knocking her down.

Kim hit the ground as Jim stared at her smiling when all of a sudden he is grabbed and spun around and nailed right in the face with a right hook falling flat on his ass he looked up and saw Joel staring down at him with a death glare in his eyes.

"_That sir is no way to treat a lady and I will be damned if I stand her while you beat her." _Joel spat in Jims face.

Jim now furious that more people were interfering in what he though was rightfully his and his alone grabbed the nearest object to him and swung it at Joel hitting him in the knee caps knocking him down in pain.

Jim then got back up on his feet and went to swing at Dana but Dana reacting on impulse dodged the attack and then watched in horror as it hit Kim square on the side of her head knocking her out.

With that happening the rest of the Light speed rangers jump in and tackle Jim to the ground disarming him when all of a sudden they hear clicking sounds and look up to see several police officers with their guns drawn on them.

Carter looking straight down the barrel of a 9 mm police pistol and not being able to speak much Portuguese started to try and explain what was going on when a man that looked like he was in charge put his gun away and walked over to Carter and extended his hand.

"_Mr. Grayson I am sorry for my officer's reaction we saw a fight and had to react to it."_ The officer stated in perfect English.

Carter looking at the officer confused as to how he knew his name. "_How do you know who I am?"_ He asked.

"_You are Carter Grayson the red power ranger from America right."_ The officer asked him.

Carter looked dumbfounded before remembering that there identities are public knowledge due to them working for the government more or less. "_Yes yes I am sorry officer that this turned out the way it did."_ Carter stated.

"_Mind telling me what happened?"_ The officer asked as he ordered his men to stand down, after Carter explained everything that had happened to Kim.

The officer disgusted by what he heard ordered his officers to place Jim under arrest then turned back to Carter. "_He will be held here and face extradition to your country for the crimes he committed there with this girl he will also face justice here for what he did to her here you have my word we do not take kindly to abusive men here."_ The officer explained.

Dana was sitting there examing Kim with the local EMT's she seemed stable but Dana wanted to get her back to Light speed aqua base for more test. _"Sir with your permission I would like to take her back to our base in the U.S. so that tests can be run on her?" _ Dana asked.

The officer looked at her a little confused. "_But miss if her injuries are serious that trip would take too long to help her."_ The officer asked.

"_Not if we use our ranger technology it will only take 20 minutes to get here there."_ Dana stated as a large jet like zord landed nearby.

The officer amazed at what he was seeing quickly nodded his approval, and with that Dana started to load Kim on to the Zord with Joel and it took off to head back to aqua base, the officer than turned to Carter. "_Thank you Mr. Grayson here is my card if there are any problems please give me a call and please let me know she is ok my name is Miguel."_ The officer stated as he and Carter shook hands.

The other rangers then headed back to the airport to catch the next flight back to California, meanwhile back at the Aqua base Joel's zord landed and Dana was rushing Kim into the medical bay, Tommy and Jason were both there now worried sick when they saw she was on a gurney and looked like she was knocked out.

After a little while Dana came out and approached Jason and Tommy. "_Hi guys well the good news is she will make the bad news is she is gonna be out for a day or two due to the blow but she should make a full recovery."_ Dana stated to the 2 ranger legends who now had big smiles on their face.

"_Can we see her?"_ Tommy asked.

"_Yes you both can go and sit with her I will have 2 cots brought in incase you guys would like to stay till she wakes up."_ Dana states.

"_That would be great thank you." _ Jason says.

They walk into the room and sit on either side of her as Tommy reaches up and brushes some of her hair out of her face. "_Welcome home beautiful."_ Tommy states.

After 32 hours Kim starts to stir this of course wakes up both Tommy and Jason who looked on with excitement at her finally waking up neither had left her side the whole time.

Kim opens her eyes and starts to look around. "_Where am I?" _She asks.

"_You're in a medical bay you were hit pretty hard in the head but you're ok now."_ Jason says.

Kim jumps a little at the sound of his voice and just stares at him blankly she then turns to Tommy and does the same thing.

"_Is everything all right Kim?"_ Jason asks her.

"_Huh what who are you 2 and why and I here?"_ Kim asks.

**Well here is the end of this chapter i hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think of the little plot twist at the end and as alway please R&R and until next chapter catch ya on the Flip side.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well Folks i am back thank you all for your continued support i am sorry it took so long to update just been dealing with alot of work but anyway here is the next chapter i hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer I do not own the Power Rangers Haim Saban does once again.**

August 18, 1999 Lightspeed Aqua base medical bay

Tommy and Jason just stare at Kimberly at what she just said unsure of what to do when Tommy reach's a hand out to her she recoils in complete fear. "_S-s-s-stay aw-w-way f-f-from me d-d-don't t-t-touch me."_ She screamed as she tried to scramble away from Tommy right into Jason.

"_Kim calm down we are not going to hurt you baby sis."_ Jason says as she bumps into him as she scrambles away from Tommy Kim's only response is another blood curdling scream, Jason unsure of what to do backs away and motions for Tommy to do the same which he does.

All of a sudden the door flings open with Dana running in upon hearing Kim scream. "_What's going on?"_ Dana asks the 2 while looking at a very frightened Kimberly curled up into a ball on the bed crying uncrollabilty.

"_We are not sure Dana she asked us who we were and when I reached out to her she freaked out then she bumped into Jason and screamed even louder and now this I don't think she remembers us." _Tommy states.

Dana tries to calm her down and it seems to be working till she sees the 2 guys again and starts freaking out again. "_Guys I think its best you leave the room for now till I can get her calm and get a specialist in here to check her out."_ Dana states as she tries again to calm Kim both men do as they are asked and head out as Dana finally manages to calm Kim down.

After about 2 hours Dana and the specialist come out of the room and approach the 2 men. "_Well I am sorry to say this but I am afraid that she has amnesia, but I do not believe it was caused completely from the blow to her head."_ The Dr. States to Tommy and Jason.

"_What do you mean doctor?"_ Jason asks.

"_Well she seems to be plenty comfortable around women and certain men and she remembers her name and where she is from and her friends except for you 2 for some reason_, _and she also does not remember being a power ranger either."_ The Dr. states.

Jason and Tommy look wide eyed at the doctor at the fact he knew they had once been power rangers. "_Um Dr. How do you know about that?"_ Tommy asks.

"_I work for Lightspeed rescue hence how I know but the fact is that she remembers her family and some people named Trini, Zack, Rocky, Adam, and a Aisha but that is it and that puzzles me."_ The Dr. stated to the men.

"_Wait Dr. did she say she remembered anyone else at all just those 5?"_ Jason asked.

"_No other than her family that's it she said they were her very close friends why."_ The doctor asked.

"_Cause you did not mention Billy or Katharine which confuses me Kat she did not know long but Billy and her had been friends for years." _ Jason stated.

"_That is indeed confusing is there anything you all had in common or something that may have happened involving all 4 of you?"_ The Dr. asked.

Tommy stood there with Jason trying to find something common with all 4 of them hen it all of a sudden hit him. "_Yes there is at one time or another we have all been turned against her by a spell of some sort, me as the evil green ranger, Billy when he was turned by that mole monster, Kat was under one of Rita's spells and accidently hurt Kim, and Jason here was turned against her by the same mole monster as Billy was, that is the only thing other than we were all power rangers but so were the others she remembered."_ Tommy explained.

The Dr. nodded upon hearing that. "_That is it her amnesia is her brain trying to heal from the trauma she has been through this whole time she does not trust you cause whether you meant it or not you hurt her in the past and her brain recognizes the evil that once controlled you and she reacted by being scared of you and forgetting who you are."_ The Dr. stated.

Jason hung his head while tommy slumped against the wall he was beating himself up mentally blaming himself for the situation and Jason could tell. "_Don't you dare Tommy don't you dare start blaming yourself for this, you are not at fault here that asshole that put her through this is." _ Jason yelled.

Tommy just looked up at him with nothing but pure sadness in his eyes then he looked up to the doctor. "_Well what can we do to help her doctor?"_ Tommy asked.

"_Well it is going to take time to try and get her true memories back but I am afraid that you 2 being here will not help her recovery at all seeing as she is absolutely petrified of you." _The doctor stated.

At this point Tommy and Jason just looked at each other not sure at this point as to what to do.

Rio De Janiro Prison Brazil.

Sitting in his cell Jim was mulling over his present situation as to what to do now seeing as this time he would not be getting off easy, when he pulled out of his thoughts by someone approaching his cell.

A tall man in a black suit walked up to his cell door. _"Good day Mr. Torres I was sent here from the American Embassy to be your legal counsel in the coming proceedings my name is Hector Ramón."_ The man introduced himself.

"_Ok Mr. Ramón well what are my chances with what is going on?"_ Jim asked.

"_Well to be honest as for the extradition to the U.S. for the supposed crimes you committed I would say just let them do it we would have a better chance of fighting the charges there then we would here."_ Hector stated.

Jim just looked at him with a confused look. "_Wouldn't that mean I am admitting guilt?"_ Jim asked.

The lawyer looked at him with a smile on his face. "_No that would mean that you are willing to face your charges there to clear your name of any wrong doing and hopefully once we get you cleared we can get you your wife back and have those who kidnapped her locked up like they should be."_ Hector stated.

Jim got a large smile on his face. "_Ok so how do we deal with the charges back in the U.S. then?"_ Jim asked.

"_Well for starters the D.A. would have to prove you actually raped her and also there is the fact that she willingly left with you in Vegas as well as the fact that she did not seek out help down here to me that shows that she lacks credibility and the jury will see it that way as well."_ Hector stated.

Jim looked at him a little confused. "_How do you know all that?"_ Jim asked.

"_Simple I read up on everything that was put in the police reports Mr. Torres now as for your wife she has to willingly want to come back to you we can do nothing to force her but as for those who kidnapped her they on the other hand will not be so lucky there are a lot of witnesses to that crime should be easy to prosecute."_ Hector stated.

Jim just smiled again thinking of how wonderful it will be to get his Kimmie back. "_Well when do we start the process then?" _Jim asked.

"_Well for getting you back to the U.S. as soon as you sign these papers stating you are waving your right to an extradition hearing you will then be placed in the custody of the U.S. Marshalls to be held on bail pending your case there, as for the charges of kidnapping I had the Brazilian Justice department file official charges against them this morning they should be notified as soon as this afternoon."_ Hector stated.

Upon hearing this news Jim just got happier knowing that his chances are getting better and better.

Lightspeed Aqua base.

Tommy and Jason were sitting there in rescue ops with Capt. Mitchell thinking of what to do now them being around Kim right now with her mind so fragile will hinder her recovery, but not wanting to be far away should her condition change looked up at Capt. Mitchell.

"_Boys the best thing I can suggest is that you stay at a hotel in Mariner Bay for the time being other than that I cannot think of anything else."_ Mitchell suggested to them.

Just as Jason was about to answer a beeping sound could be heard, Capt. Mitchell answered it. "_Yes this is Capt. Mitchell what can I do for you sir?"_ Mitchell asked.

"_Yes Capt. I am Juan Hernandez with the U.S. Attorney's office I am afraid I am to be the bearer of bad news sir."_ The gentleman said.

"_And what is that?"_ Capt. Mitchell asked.

"_Sir it appears that there has been a filing of charges against a Ryan Mitchell, and Cater Grayson, for assault and battery and kidnapping by the Brazilian Ministry of Justice they are to turn themselves in immediately to face extradition to Brazil to stand trial."_ The gentleman responded to Mitchell.

"_On what grounds are these charges?"_ Mitchell yelled to the man.

"_On the grounds that they entered Brazil under false pretenses and kidnapped a one Kimberly Torres from her husband Jim Torres and assaulted him as well, I also must tell you that Mr. Torres will be standing trial here in the U.S. within the next month or so and that his wife Kimberly is to appear in court to testify to the charges that she had brought against her husband."_ Juan stated.

Capt. Mitchell now furious at what is transpiring. "_She is in no condition to testify she is suffering from severe mental trauma from the abuse her husband put her through as for the turning over of my rangers cannot be done doing so would weaken my team and place not only Mariner bay but the whole world in danger."_ Mitchell spat back at the gentleman.

"_I am sorry to hear that sir but there is no way around it they must answer to these charges there is nothing I can do sir."_ Juan stated.

Capt. Mitchell not sure what to do at this point just looked at the gentleman. "_Very well give me one hour to try and assess the situation at hand as for Ms. Hart she is no condition to testify at the moment and I will have the doctor taking care of her file the proper forms as such for the courts." _Mitchell stated.

"_Very well then Capt. I will have U.S. Marshalls at the docks to take the 2 men into custody within the hour."_ The gentleman stated as the call ended.

Capt. Mitchell looked over towards Tommy and Jason who at this point were beyond pissed at what was transpiring he then noticed both Ryan and Carter had been there the whole time listening. _"Sir I heard everything I will turn myself in to face these charges there is nothing to worry about sir I am confident that we will be found innocent."_ Carter stated with Ryan nodding in agreement.

Capt. Mitchell now unsure of what to do. "_Yes but how will we handle any threats with you 2 locked up we will have no red ranger or the titanium ranger_." Mitchell stated.

With that both Tommy and Jason stood up. "_Sir with your permission me and Tommy will take over as the red and titanium rangers till the situation is resolved that way we will still be here in mariner bay for Kim if anything changes. _Jason stated.

Mitchell then looked to Carter and Ryan who nodded in approval as they undid there morphers and handed them over to Tommy and Jason, with Tommy receiving Ryan's and Jason receiving Carters.

"_Good luck guys we will be here if you need anything from us at all."_ Jason stated as Carter and Ryan said goodbye to the Capt. And headed out to meet with the officers.

"_Well then gentlemen you can stay at a house we have just outside the docks and we will also keep you apprised of the situation with Kim and what is going on with the courts."_ Capt. Mitchell said as the doctor walked in.

"_Thank you for understanding guys she is sedated at the moment if you guys want to go in and say goodbye to her before you leave and I promise the minute there is any change I will let you know."_ The doctor stated.

"_Thank you doctor."_ Both men said in unison.

With that Jason and Tommy both headed to Kim's room to say goodbye to her.

They walked in to see her sleeping peacefully Jason walked up to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "_Goodbye baby sis I will be nearby if you need me please get better soon we all miss you so much."_ Jason said trying his hardest to hold back his tears at seeing his sister in such a way that she is deathly scared of him right now.

Afterwards Tommy walked over to her bed and ran his hands through her hair. "_Hey beautiful I hope you get better soon I just want you to remember that I will always be here for you and I will love you no matter what please come back to me soon Kim."_ Tommy stated with tears running down his face as he placed a silver bracelet with a white falcon on it next to her bed hoping that it helps her remember him.

After that both men left the room and the Aqua base.

After about 4 hours Kim started to wake still suffering from the memory block looked over and saw the bracelet, when she did a large smile grew on her face.

"_My White Knight came after all it was not a dream."_ Kim said.

**Well Folks there it is the end of chapter 7 i know it is a little shorter than usaul but hey look there is hope after all anyway i hope you all like it please remember to R&R till next chapter Catch ya on the flip side.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well folks here is yet another chapter thank you all again for your kind reviews but enough about me on with the story.**

**Disclaimer I do not on the power ranrgers only saban owns the power rangers**

August 30 1999 Mariner Bay California Lightspeed Aqua Base

It had been almost 2 weeks since Carter and Ryan were taken into custody by the U.S. Marshalls they were still awaiting the extradition hearing but were out on bail for the time being however as per the courts order they were not to resume their duties as power rangers.

"_This sucks dad we have been sitting around here unable to help the others while Diabolico has been attacking and it is driving me insane."_ Ryan stated to his dad as he and Carter watched the latest battle going on in Mariner Bay with Tommy and Jason filling in on the team for them.

"_I understand Ryan but we have to follow the courts orders son trust I would like nothing more than to see you and Carter out there doing your job but thankfully we got 2 ranger veterans to fill in for you."_ Capt. Mitchell stated.

As the battle waged on outside there was another battle on the inside with the specialist trying to help Kim regain her memories and trust for tommy and the others and it was progressing slowly, of course it did not help at one time when Kim was walking around the base the guys had just returned from a battle and when she saw then she freaked and withdrew back into her shell.

"_Now Kim why don't we talk about these dreams you have been having lately."_ The doctor asked her.

"_Well I am standing in the middle of Angel grove park when these weird clay creatures are attacking me, I started to fight back but soon got over whelmed when all of a sudden 2 men appear one is in all red the other is what I have called my white knight, they come and fight the creatures and help me but when I try to find out who they are they just vanish and then I am attacked by a strange man with brown sandy hair I scream out for help but the man in red an my white knight have vanished and I am trapped."_ Kim explains.

The doctor going over her notes looks up at Kim and now believes she has the final piece to the puzzle. "_Kim what I think is happening here is that you are seeing repressed memories in the form of a dream the man in red and your white knight the one you said gave you the bracelet is none other than Jason Scott and Tommy Oliver and the man attacking in the end is your abusive husband Jim Torres."_ The doctor explains.

Kim looks up at her confused. "_I'm sorry Dr. but I do not know anyone by those names." _Kim states.

"_Jason Scott is the man you bumped into here the other day the man that was in the red power ranger suit and Tommy Oliver is the man that is in the silver ranger suit the ones you are so afraid of, and as for Jim well he has basically kept you locked in a cycle of fear and abuse for the few years."_ The Doctor explained.

Kim at this point started to tremble with fear from what the doctor told her Kim did not want to believe that her white knight and the man in red are the same people she has felt have hurt her before as for Jim she has nothing on him no recollection nothing at all.

At this point the doctor does not know what to do anymore trying to get Kim to let her true memories come to the surface just keep failing they have made no improvement at all then it hits the doctor she has an idea. "_Kim I am going to have another doctor come in and help us with tomorrows session is that ok with you?"_ The doctor asks.

"_Ok as long as they don't try to hurt me that is ok."_ Kim states.

"_Very well then Kim then for today we are done why don't you go and try to get something to eat we will meet again tomorrow at 12:30 in the afternoon."_ The doctor sated Kim just nodded and got up to head to the cafeteria.

The doctor headed to rescue ops to talk with Captain Mitchell and the others to inform them of what is going on.

When she walks in she sees that Tommy and Jason are there just returning from their latest battle. "_Oh good you are here guys well I have done all I can for her she just won't come any further out of her shell."_ The doctor stated as Tommy and Jason both got dejected looks on their faces.

"_But I have an idea that might just help it seems she is repressing her memories of you guys but some parts of them are surfacing in the form of dreams where you 2 are her knights in shining armor so I am going to have a friend of mine come in tomorrow he deals with unlocking repressed memories it could actually work."_ The doctor explained which brought smiles to Tommy and Jason's face.

"_Thank you for everything you are doing doctor we hope it does work because I miss my baby sister."_ Jason stated.

With that the guys headed out to go back to the house they are staying at till Kim can trust them again and the Dr. goes and makes a phone call while the others just sit around chit chatting and talking about what might happen to Carter and Ryan.

The next day at Kim's session the new doctor arrives and sits with Kim. "_Hello Kimberly I am Dr. Vosolo I am here to help you try and remember you're past that you have locked away."_ The doctor introduced.

"_Ok as long as it helps me I hate not knowing things and forgetting parts of my life doctor and you seem very nice."_ Kim said with a slight smile on her face.

Kim sits there and starts to adjust her hair with her hand when Dr. Vosolo notices the bracelet on her wrist. "_That is a very nice bracelet Kim may I ask where you got it from."_ The doctor asked.

"_My white Knight gave it to me I just wish I could remember who he was."_ Kim said a little saddened by the fact she cannot remember her white knights name.

"_I see Kim well we are gonna start now what I am going to do is I am going to induce a trance on you so that we can explore those repressed memories ok."_ The doctor stated as Kim nodded in agreement.

The doctor took a pencil and told her to follow its path with nothing but her eyes while he spoke in very soft tones to her to induce a trance after about 3 minutes she was fully in the trance. "_Kim we are going back to your days in Angel grove as teenagers we are going to the attack in the park by the clay creatures can you tell me what you see."_ The doctor states.

"_Yes I am fighting the clay creatures I am winning at first but then they over whelm me when all of a sudden a man in red and a white knight come to my rescue they fight off the clay creatures and I try to find out who they are but there faces are blurry and I cannot see who they are."_Kim states.

"_Ok Kim I want you to sit there and try and focus on their faces try to see if you can make out who they are at all. _The doctor asks her.

"_I am trying but as they come into focus another man arrives he is about 6 feet tall with sandy brown hair he walks up to me and grabs me by my arms and drags me away he starts to hit me I try to call out to my white Knight but I cannot I do not know his name I try to remember it but I cannot, the man with the sandy brown hair now has me pinned against a tree he is holding my wrist together against the tree I cannot break free he is pulling at my cloths, I try to remember my knights name but I can't the man with the sandy hair has ripped off most of my clothes I am scared he is gonna do something to me I am afraid he is going to rape me and I have no one to protect me or help me." _Kim goes on in detail as she starts to thrash around and cry trying to break away from the hold the man has her in_._

"_Ron I think it is time to take her out she is getting very scared I am afraid she will end up repressing more memories." _The Lightspeed doctor states.

"_No we must push further she almost remembers just a little more."_ Doctor Vosolo states.

"_Kim please tell us what is happening."_ Dr. Vosolo asks her.

"_He has his hand up my skirt he has ripped my underwear off he is hurting me I want to get away but I can't I want my white knight to rescue me but I don't know his name what is his name I know I have heard it before I need his help."_ Kim frantically says while in the trance.

Dr. Vosolo now seeing the chance to unlock her memories takes the chance and pushes further. "_Yes Kim you do know his name you do know you just got to call it out if you can call out his name you will be safe I promise."_ The doctor states to her.

"_I can't I don't know his name I just want him to come to my rescue before this man hurts me anymore I just don't know his name I can't think of it, the man has now removed all my clothing he has hit me in the head a few times and knocked me to the ground, he is yelling something at me that if he can't have me no one can he has a knife he is about to kill me, please I need help please don't let me die TOMMY JASON HELP PLEASE HELP!" _Kim screams at the end.

Upon hearing her scream for them they both barge into the room and run over to her.

Tommy grabs her and wraps his arms around her to keep her safe. "_Shhh Kim I got you your safe now beautiful I got you Jim can't hurt you anymore."_ Tommy whispers into her ear while Jason stood protectively over her.

"_Don't worry baby sis I am here to protect you no one is going to hurt you while I am still breathing just come back to me Kim please come back to us."_ Jason pleads to her.

As Jason talks Kim starts to come out of her trance she notices that Tommy is holding her protectively while Jason is standing guard over her. "_T-t-t-t-tommy i-i-is that you?"_ Kim asks with her stutter back in full force now.

"_Yea beautiful it's me it's not a dream I got you your safe now."_ Tommy says as he hugs her even tighter Kim returns the hug happy that she got her memories back and is in the arms of her white knight.

She then looks up at Jason who is standing over her looking down at his baby sister with tears in his eyes. "_Please Kim please tell me you remember me baby sis please tell me your back."_ Jason begs her.

"_J-j-Jason y-y-yes i-i-its me."_ Kim states as Jason grabs her and Tommy in a huge bear hug so happy that he has got his baby sister back.

With everyone happy that Kim is back to normal Capt. Mitchell walks in and introduces himself to Kim and then goes on to explain everything to Kim and the others as to what is going on with everything.

After about an hour of Capt. Mitchell explaining to Kim about what is going on with Jim and 2 of his rangers Carter and Ryan walk into the room with big smiles on their faces.

"_Guess what guys we are off the hook the judge threw the case out the window something about rescuing a fellow American from an abusive husband is not illegal in Brazil or the U.S. but very much accepted."_ Ryan overjoyed sated out to everyone.

Upon hearing the news Tommy and Jason got up and gave both men there morphers back. "_It was an honor to cover for you men."_ Jason and Tommy said in unison.

"_No Jason the honor was ours."_ Carter said as Ryan nodded happy that he can be a ranger again.

"_H-h-hey g-g-guys i-i-I d-don't mean to r-r-ruin y-y-your p-p-p-parade b-b-but what about j-j-j-Jim w-w-w-what if they let him go?"_ Kim asked clinging to Tommy like he is a security blanket.

"_Don't you worry about that Kim he won't get anywhere near you I won't let him not this time."_ Jason stated.

Kim looked up at him and smiled at her big brother knowing he long with Tommy would protect her from Jim.

Los Angeles California Orange County jail

Jim sat in a room alone with his lawyer. "_So what are my chances right now?"_ He asked.

"_Well she would have to testify and they still have to prove rape and kidnapping like I said she left Vegas with you willingly and went to Brazil so that right there is a good sign in your favor."_ His lawyer explained.

"_Worst case scenario your looking at 25 years if they convict you on all crimes 2 years if they just get you on the assault and battery charges I wish I could say that you would get off scott free but you will be doing sometime cause there was evidence of assault on her but for the time you have been in here I doubt that you would spend more than 2 months after the trial then you are scott free."_ His lawyer finished explaining.

"_Well can't win them all can you anyway so once I get out of here I can get my wife back right."_ Jim asks.

"_Only if she is willing to go with you but seeing as she did in Vegas I doubt she would walk away from you now seeing as you are very wealthy what woman would want to walk away from that."_ His lawyer stated with a smile on his face.

Jim just got a huge smile on his face knowing that there still is a chance to get out of this with no charges even though his lawyer thinks he will get the assault charge on him no matter what.

Jim smile grows bigger as he thinks to himself on his way back to his cell. "_**Don't you worry your pretty little head Kimmie you will be back with me very soon."**_

**Well folks yet another chapter come and gone i hope you all like it next chapter is the one you ahve all been waiting for the trial of Jim can Kim get over her fears of him and help lock him up or will Jim get off to hurt again anyway please remember to R&R until Jims trial catch ya on the flip side**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well folks this is what you all have been waiting for the fate of Jim i want to thank you all for your support through this whole story it has really touched me you people are the reason i keep on writing you guys give me the inspiration to write thank you all.**

**Disclaimer I do not own the power rangers only Saban does.**

September 8, 1999 Orange County Superior court 

Kimberly, Tommy, Billy, Jason, Katharine, Zack, Rocky, Adam and Aisha are sitting in the courthouse with the trial of Kim's abusive husband which is now in its 4th day of testimony the D.A. has rested its case after calling forth Dr. Stone, Kim's physiatrist, Capt. Mitchell, and Sgt. Davis to testify on the case it was now the defense's turn to call it's witnesses.

Jim's lawyer Hector Ramon calls his first witness which surprised Kim and the others and greatly angered Rocky most of all former Las Vegas police officer Ken Lannings to testify in Jim's defense.

Mr. Ramon walks up to the stand and looks towards Ken. "_Mr. Lannings can you please tell the court how you got involved in this whole situation."_ Mr. Ramon states.

"_Yes sir I was a police officer in the Las Vegas when I first met Mrs. Torres she had been checked into Las Vegas Memorial hospital, after passing out on the street and being found by her friends."_ Ken stated.

"_I see and could you tell us why she passed out on the street and what led to you being called in."_ Mr. Ramon asked.

"_Yes she was showing signs of assault and according to the doctor of the ER signs of rape as well the doctor treated her and forwarded a rape kit to me and my former partner, I cross checked the name on the kit to names in our criminal database."_ Ken explained.

"_Is that a normal procedure Mr. Lannings?"_ Mr. Ramón asked.

"_In Las Vegas yes we had to check to see if she was a prostitute or a wanted criminal as per procedure."_ Ken answered.

"_And what did you find Mr. Lanning."_ Mr. Ramón asked.

"_That she was wanted back in Miami for supposedly drugging her fiancé and a friend of his and robbing them before running off."_ Ken answered.

"_And did you think even for a moment that she might have been fleeing an abusive husband?"_ Mr. Ramon asked.

"_At first yes but as I read the report from Miami I started to believe that she was never raped at all, you see according to the report she was being treated for a form of sympathy addiction you see in the report it stated that she would hurt herself and claim that Mr. Torres had done it, and at that point I believed that this was another case of that so I contacted Mr. Torres and informed him and I went to confront Mrs. Torres at the hospital."_ Ken stated.

"_I see and could you tell us what transpired at the hospital Mr. Lannings?"_ The defense lawyer asked.

"_Yes I can."_ Ken said and then went on to explain everything that had transpired that ay at the hospital and all the proceeding events that led up to Jim taking her off to Brazil.

After everything was explained the D.A. got up to ask his questions.

The D.A. walked up to the stand. "_Mr. Lannings you said that Ms. Hart aka Mrs. Torres was suffering from a form of sympathy addiction, did you have any proof to back this up at all?"_ The D.A. asked.

"_Yes in the report from Miami there was a medical report signed off about her condition."_ Ken explained.

"_Really you mean this medical report here Mr. Lanning because if this is the one you are speaking about it is signed off by a Sgt. Torres of the 883__rd__ Medical of the U.S. Army is that correct."_ The D.A. asked.

"_Yes that is the report sir as you can see there is no reason to doubt my suspicions."_ Ken answered back.

"_Actually Mr. Lanning in the U.S. Army an enlisted man would not be a doctor especially of physciatric no Mr. Lannings a doctor in the army would hold a officers rank, and also it did not dawn on you that this medical report was signed off by a relative of Mr. Torres, tell me Mr. Lanning why would something an academy student would easily figure out make you think completely different?"_ The D.A. asked.

"_With all due respect sir I have seen this kind of stuff before unfaithful wives and they cry rape or abuse when they do not get their own way this woman was no different I gave her a choice jail time or go back to your husband she chose to leave with him not my problem that he was really doing it she should have run off sooner."_ Lanning stated.

After that answer the D.A. had stated no more questions and Mr. Lanning was escorted out of the court room after 3 more witness for the defense Mr. Ramon called his final witness to the stand his client Jim Torres.

"_Now Mr. Torres can you please explain to the court what your relationship is to the victim."_ Mr. Ramon asked his client.

"_Yes sir I am Kimberly's husband."_ Jim stated.

"_I see and can you please tell us why you are facing trial here in your own words please."_ Mr. Ramon asked.

"_Yes I am here because my wife's condition has caused her to lie because she craves nothing but sympathy from people so she fabricated a story and she intently hurt herself saying I caused them when in fact all I ever tried to do was help make her better."_ Jim explained.

"_I see and how did you first notice your wife had this condition?"_ Mr. Ramon asked.

"_Well the first time she ever showed signs was just after our former gymnastics coach told her she had to choose either her old life back in Angel Grove and give up going to the Pan Global's or shut them out of her life and move on to something greater than they could have ever been, she had come to me crying not sure what to do and I comforted her not realizing that she might be playing me but it would not have mattered sir you see I had fallen in love with her and would do anything to help her. _"Jim explained to the jury.

"_I see Mr. Torres and you never hurt her in any way at all."_ Mr. Ramon asked.

"_Never sir I only ever tried to help her I really cared for her and I truly loved her."_ Jim stated.

"_Thank you Mr. Torres no further questions."_ Mr. Ramon stated as he went and sat back down as the D.A. got up and walked to the stand.

"_I see Mr. Torres that you claim to love and care for your wife but can you please explain how a woman that was hurting herself got scars on her back from what doctors can only explain as being from a whip or whip like object."_ The D.A. asked.

"_I am not sure I can assure you that I was not the cause of those injuries like I said I never hurt my wife."_ Jim stated.

"_Very well then can you explain how the doctors found definite signs of rape when they examined her in Las Vegas then?"_ The D.A. asked.

"_The only thing I can think of is that she was either raped on her way there and decided to blame it on me or that she slept with someone regretted and cried rape."_ Jim stated.

"_And why would your wife do this to a supposed caring husband Mr. Torres."_ The D.A. asked.

"_Cause she did not want to be on her meds and I was making sure she took them every day it was the only way for her to get off them I guess."_ Jim stated.

After that the D.A. tried and tried to corner Jim with different questions but he was prepared with answers to everything to make Kim look like the bad guy instead of him and after finally hearing the last answer come out of Jim he went and sat down.

"_Very if the defense has no more witness's then you can begin closing statements."_ The judge announced when the D.A. stood up. "_Your honor I would like to call one last witness to the stand if the court will permit."_ The D.A. asked.

"_Very well counselor I will allow it."_ The judge stated.

"_Thank you your honor the state would like to call Kimberly Hart-Torres to the stand please."_ The D.A. announced.

Kimberly got up nervous and walked to the stand and sat down.

The D.A. walked up to the stand. "_Kimberly please can you tell us everything that has happened word for word every detail please with what had happened since you first met Jim."_ The D.A. asked.

"_Y-y-yes it a-a-all s-s-started in Miami Florida."_ Kim started.

**Flashback **

She had grabbed her stuff and started to head back to her dorms, when she got to the hallway she saw Jim waiting there for her, he walked up to her.

"_Hey there cutie how did practice go?"_ Jim asked her placing a small kiss on her cheek.

Kim recoiled a bit from the kiss. "_It's ok I just have to pick my times up on the bars other than that Coach says I am ready."_ Kim stated as she fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist.

Jim on noticing that she still wore the bracelet that reminded her of Tommy and got a little aggravated.

"_Hey Kim how bout you go change and we go get something to eat to celebrate you making the final cut."_ Jim asked her.

"_Ok sounds good Jim I need to get out anyway I have been cooped up here all week."_ Kim said.

Jim happy that she agreed hugged her. "_Great meet back here in one hour then."_ He asked.

Kim still uncomfortable with his closeness just nodded and headed back to her room.

Jim headed to his all the while planning how the night would unfold, he smiled when he thought that this might be his chance to get what he wants.

Kim meanwhile was in her room was getting ready to head out when she thought of the letter again she looked down at her bracelet and ran her finger across the falcon engraving. "_I truly hope Tommy understands."_ Kim said to herself as she started crying a bit.

Kim and Jim had meet up and headed out to eat at a little restaurant not far from the training center.

"_So how are you feeling?"_ Jim asked her.

"_I have been better but I have buried myself in practice so as not to think about it too much, I just hope I did the right thing."_ Kim said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"_You did do the right thing Kim they will understand this is your big chance and they were only holding you back."_ Jim stated.

"_I know Jim but it still hurt."_ Kim said.

"_I will be here to help with the hurt Kim I can make it all better."_ Jim stated to her.

Kim just looked at him at this moment she was still hurting from breaking up with Tommy and cutting off her friends, she was scared of the upcoming games and most of all she was confused on what to do with herself now.

"_Thank you Jim."_ Kim said as Jim moved his hand over hers.

After they ate they started heading back to the dorms. "_Hey listen how would you like to come back to my dorm tonight you know just to talk you look like you need to."_ Jim asked.

"_I don't think that is a good idea Jim."_ Kim said.

"_Don't worry about it Kim you need someone and I want to help you."_ Jim stated.

Kim thinking about it thinking about how lonely she is and how scared she is since Jenna got kicked off the team and had gone home Kim was now alone in her dorm room. "_Alright thanks Jim."_Kim said.

Jim happy now as he took her hand and led her to his dorm room. "_You know Kim you don't have to be lonely anymore I can be here for you more than as a friend."_Jim stated deciding to make his move.

"_I don't think so Jim while you are a nice guy and a good looking man I am just not ready right now so soon after losing tommy."_ Kim confessed.

"_Nonsense Kim come on you have been a wreck all week you need someone to be close to and I am right here unlike your ex who is across the country probably already moving on from you."_Jim stated

"_Jim while I appreciate everything you have done I am just not ready."_ She started to say but was cut off by Jim pressing his lips to hers, as he tried to deepen the kiss Kim pushed him off her.

"_DAMNIT JIM I SAID I WAS NOT READY FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS AND I MEANT IT I STILL LOVE TOMMY FOR GOD SAKES."_ Kim screamed.

"_You could have fooled me with the way you always flirted with me you know you want me I just needed to make you feel it too."_ Jim yelled back.

"_I have never flirted with you Jim if you take me being friendly flirting then you have issue's I have never liked you like that ever and I said I still love Tommy and after the games are done I am gonna fix things between us."_ Kim yelled.

"_Do you really think he will forgive you and take you back after what you wrote him you really are stupid aren't you, face it Kim you will be with me after everything I have gone through everything I have done to make this happen I will be damned if you walk away from me!"_ Jim yelled at her.

"_I'm done with you Jim I should have never listened to you in the first place I am leaving and I am calling Tommy and explaining everything."_ Kim yelled as she got up to walk away.

As she walked away Jim grabbed her wrist and hit her across the face. "_The hell you are bitch I will have you one way or the other."_ He yelled as he picked her up and threw her on his bed.

She tried to get up but Jim hit her again and forced her down on the bed he grabbed the front of her dress and pulled it open, Kim tried to fight back but Jim held her down.

"_Kim really must you fight."_ Jim said as he grabbed her panties and tore them down her legs. "_You know you want this as much as I do."_ He stated as he laughed.

Kim kept trying to fight him not wanting to give in but after a while she grew tired from the struggle and the hitting that she just gave in.

"_That's a girl don't worry it won't hurt much."_ Jim sated as he smiled.

After Kim stopped struggling Jim proceed to have his way with her, as he continued to rape her telling her that she loved it Kim did nothing but cry.

When Jim was done he got up to get cleaned up he looked at Kim and smiled there she lay defeated and now his as he thought.

"_Why cry Kim what we just did was special we shared something intimate you are mine now do you really think Tommy will take you back now that you are soiled."_Jim stated.

Kim started to do her dress back feeling so ashamed of herself for giving like she did but what choice did she have she kept saying in her mind over and over again as she pulled her underwear back on, she had hoped to lose her virginity to Tommy but now that was taken away.

Kim just looked at her bracelet what was she to do now she was scared she had nowhere to go and she thought that if she tried to tell the coach he would toss her out with nowhere to go due to Jim being his pride and joy, she was stuck now stuck in a unending hell with no way out. "_I am so sorry Tommy please forgive me."_ Kim said to herself rubbing her fingers over the falcon design on her bracelet one last time.

"_Hey Kim don't worry I am here now you are mine now and no one else's just mine."_ Jim said.

Kim just nodded more out of fear than anything else she just got up and started to leave.

"_Where are you going?"_ Jim asked her.

"_Back to my dorm I need to be alone right now."_ Kim said.

Jim noticed the fear in her and he was happy he had broken her she was his. "_Alright then remember you are mine now, and though I may seem heartless I really do love you Kim it's just I had to resort to tough love to get you to see where you really belong."_ Jim said wrapping his arms around Kim.

Kim too frightened to fight just accepted it. "_Thank you."_ Was all she said as she looked up at him they both walked off to her dorm together Kim now reserved in the fact that she is trapped.

"_**I'm so sorry Tommy I was too weak, I just gave in please I hope you forgive me someday."**_ Kim thought as she walked into her dorm, she took one last look at Jim who then kissed her on the cheek she smiled a bit before closing the door.

She walked over to her bed and collapsed and started crying. "_Oh god what have I done."_Was all that she said as she cried herself to sleep blaming herself for what has happened.

**End Flashback.**

The jury looks horrified by what they heard the D.A. turned back to Kim ready to ask his next question. "_So that was the first time right."_ The D.A. asked her.

"_Y-y-yes it w-w-was s-s-sir."_ Kim answered looking at Jim scared out of her wits at what might happen.

"_I see very disturbing here Ms. Hart I am sorry that you had to retell that."_ The D.A. stated.

'_I-i-it is o-o-o-ok m-m-my doctor s-s-says i-i-it is n-needed f-for m-m-me to h-heal"_ Kim states.

"_I see and has this always been his behavior from then on?"_ The D.A. asked.

"_Y-yes i-it i-is i-i-if I d-d-did not d-d-do as h-h-he t-told me he would b-b-b-b-beat me sir and r-r-rape me."_ Kim stated.

"_Thank you Ms. Hart for telling us that I have no further questions."_ The D.A. stated as he walked back to his desk Mr. Ramon got up to ask next.

"_Mrs. Torres could you please tell me why you would make up these lies about such a caring and loving man."_ Mr. Ramon asked.

"_I-i-i-I am n-n-not l-lying sir h-he r-r-r-raped me he h-h-hurt m-m-me."_ Kim pleaded.

"_I doubt that Mrs. Torres I believe what really happened is that you had sex with him and regretted it and made all this up to make yourself look better in the eyes of your friends isn't that the real story Mrs. Torres."_ Mr. Ramon asked Kim.

"_N-n-no i-i-it i-i-is n-n-not he r-r-raped me i-I am t-t-t-telling the t-t-truth i-i-I l-l-love Tommy i-i-I would not do anything t-t-to hurt him." _Kim said now being reduced to tears.

Mr. Ramon seeing this as his chance to save his client struck out at her. "_Mrs. Torres why must you keep lying why must you make this loving man look bad to save your own ass."_ Mr. Ramon stated.

Kim now starting to seethe with anger at being called a liar and saying that she hurt her white knight lashed out. "_I AM NOT LYING THAT MAN RIGHT THERE RAPED ME HE BEAT ME AND KIDNAPPED ME HE USED MY LOVE FOR MY FRIENDS AGAINST ME!"_ Kim screamed without her stutter having gotten her courage back.

Upon hearing this Jim lost his temper right there in front of everyone. "_YOU FUCKING BITCH THE ONLY REASON I HAD TO RAPED YOUR SORRY ASS IS CASUE YOU WOULD NOT GIVE ME WHAT WAS MINE YOU ARE MINE KIM AND ONLY MINE YOU FUCKING BITCH!"_ Jim yelled out in the court room to everyone's surprise.

"_I will have order in this court officer escort Mr. Torres out of my courtroom we will have a 10 minute recess till things calm down!"_ The Judge ordered as Jim was dragged out of the court room.

After the 10 minutes everyone was back in the court room and closing statements were given to the jury who then left to decide the outcome of the case, after 1 hour the jury returned the Forman stood up.

"_Madame Forewoman has the jury reached a verdict?"_ The judge asked.

"_We have your honor we find the defendant guilty on all charges."_ The Jury forewoman answered to everyone's relief and happiness.

"_Very well then thank you jury members for your service at this point I see no reason to delay sentencing Jim Torres you have been found guilty on all charges brought against you I hereby sentence you to 25 years to the state correctional faculty with no chance of parole."_ The judge stated as Jim tried to escape the grasp of the court officers taking him away.

Finally after 3 years of torture and hell Kim finally had justice and she was very happy that she can move on with her life.

September 12, 1999 Mariner Bay park Mariner Bay California.

Kim an all her friends as well as everyone from Lightspeed rescue were sitting around having a quiet picnic, Kim was cradled in tommy's arms loving the start to her new life.

"_So Kim what will you do now that you are finally free from his grasp."_ Dana asked.

"_I don't know I guess just see where everything leads me but I am not afraid as long as I have my friends and Tommy."_ Kim stated with the first time in a long time a smile on her face.

"_And we will be here for you every step of the way baby sis that I promise."_ Jason said with everyone nodding in agreement.

Kim turned to look at Capt. Mitchell and the rest of the Lightspeed team. "_Listen I wanted to thank you for everything you do to help me Captain you did not even know who I was but you were there for me every step through all this."_ Kim stated walking up and hugging Capt. Mitchell.

"_It was our pleasure Kim your situation touched all of our hearts and we would have been willing to lay our lives on the line for you."_ Capt. Mitchell explained returning the hug.

"_No really thank you all for being there for me it lets me know that no matter what I have you all there for me and I am there for you." _Kim stated.

"_You know that we would beautiful but I have been meaning to ask have you ever talked to your mother through all of this?"_ Tommy asked.

"_No I have tried calling her since I got my memories back but no answer the last time I talked to my mother was 3 years ago I tried to tell her what happened but I couldn't and she said she had to go I have not heard from her since my mom probably thinks I am weak now and abandoned me." _Kim sated with a small amount of tears in her as Tommy embraced her to comfort her.

As Kat was about to speak up they could see in the distance three figures approaching them Kim squinted her eyes to see who or what it was when all of a sudden 2 of them broke into a sprint and the guys could start to make out what looked like a woman and a man.

"_Kim oh god your all right baby your all right."_ The woman yelled as she ran up and embraced Kim.

"_Mom?" "Dad?"_ Kim said as the 2 people embraced her crying.

"_Yes princess it's us thank god you're all right ever since we lost contact with after the games we have been worried so sick about you and then we saw the news we are just glad you are all right baby."_ Mr. Hart stated while Kim's mom would not let go of Kim.

"_I though you guys abandoned me Jim told me you called and said you never wanted to talk to me again after I did not win gold at the Games?"_ Kim stated biting her tongue that she had left that out when telling Tommy about her parents.

Kim's mom looked Kim in the eyes with tears in her own. "_Oh baby we never cared if you won or not we were proud of you for trying baby we love and we would never be like that baby."_ Caroline stated to Kim.

Kim step father turned to everyone. _"Merci everyone you have brought back Kim to her parents and for that you have our gratitude."_ Pierre stated.

Ken Hart and Caroline looked at everyone and nodded then they looked at Tommy. "_Thomas never let her go you mean the world to our daughter and we know that you are the right man for the job."_ Ken stated as Caroline looked over towards Jason.

"_Mr. Scott."_ Caroline stated as she marched over towards him he had a fearful look in his eyes as the woman marches towards him.

As she gets to him she raises her arms as Jason flinches and she embraces him in a hug surprising him. "_You must have been a wreck this whole time Jason thank you for being Kim's older brother."_ Caroline sated as she hugged him tighter.

"_I would give my life for Kim Mrs. Dumas."_ Jason states as he returns the hug.

Kim looks around now seeing her friends her family and everyone all together as they start to enjoy this reunion thinks. "_**Thank you everyone thank you all for loving me and saving me I finally have peace."**_ Kim thought to herself as she joined everyone else.

**Well there it is folks the story has come to a end and once again i thank you all and please remember if you know of someone in a abusive relationship there are ways to help them never think you are too small to be there for friends cause it is never true.**

**Please as always let me know what you thought of the story as a whole good or bad and i will be posting my next story soon one based on forever red once again thank you all, and till the next story catch ya on the flip side.**


End file.
